Try
by Lilac and Lilies
Summary: He broke her heart in the pool that one night. She breaks his heart when she leaves. Five years later they meet once again, but there is one problem. She doesn't remember neither him nor their team. Will he be able to fix her, or will she remain broken? Does he still love her, or did he ever love her at all? Title from Try by P!NK
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are all property of Cartoon Network and DC comics. I also do not own any of the dialogue in this prologue.**

Prologue

She looks at him from across the pool. Her heart anxious. He has been so distance from her recently. She was worried that he didn't love her the way that he used to. She has been in love with him since the day they met. How patient he was when teaching her about earthly customs, how his black hair shines during sunrise, how his eyes look like crystal blue lakes, she loves everything about him.

"Do you love me?" She asks him. She feels her heart going a hundred miles per hour. She knows that if she looks down, she will find that her hands are trembling.

"Kory, you know I-" He starts. She knows what he is going to do. He is going to feed her fake words that he thinks will make her feel better. He thinks not knowing makes her feel better. Makes her feel less insecure. It only makes her feel more insecure. It makes her notice every prolonged look that he gives Barbara Gordon more.

"Dick, you know very well what I mean." He is silent. He doesn't have anything to say to her. He looks down ashamed. "Not a someone that you will 'always' love or who occupies a special place in your heart. Do you love me? In a way that means a way that we never have to find excuses." She doesn't add that she loves him that way. She know his answer. She is just hoping that he gives her a different answer. She needs him to give her a different answer.

"No" He says bluntly. She feels her heart shatter. She clutches her arm to give herself comfort. She wades towards him and touches his chest one last time. She then goes to the ladder. She's holding back tears as she gets out of the pool.

"Kory…?" He calls out for her. She turns around her heart filling again with hope. "You're staying on right?" And her hope shatters again.

"Yes I will stay. I'm home when I'm here." She walks back to her room. When she gets there, the tears pour like rain.

The next morning she see Barbara Gordon all over Dick. She has her arms wrapped all around him. Rachel seems to be the only one who notices her come in. Rachel was the only other member who understood the pain of being unwanted. It's funny. Men always told Kory they were in love with her, but the only one she loves doesn't love her back. She gives her a look of pity, and Kory gives her a weak smile in return. She can't stay in this tower. She can't stay in this city. She flies away as far as she can before she loses the joy that powers her flight. She crash landed on a beach. She tries to get up, only to fall back on her knees. She breaks down and sobs.

The next day Dick Grayson walks past her door and pauses. He goes to knock but puts his hand down. He walks away. He feels guilty. He knows he hurt her. Dick walks into the main room to see his team sitting. All with the exception of a stunning redhead.

"Dick, we need to talk." Vic says. They all look sad. They all look like someone died.

"Where's Kory?" Dick asks looking for the familiar emeralds that he had once loved so much.

"She left Dick." Rachel says as she swallows the lump in her throat. "Kory's gone."

 **Hope you like it. I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are all property of Cartoon Network and DC comics.**

Chapter 1

They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. He had learned that the hard way. He still remembers when he found out she left. He remembers running to her room to find it empty. Only her bed remained. She had even taken some of his uniforms. He had never cried so hard. He threw things across her room and punched holes in her walls. He had sent her transmission after transmission on her communicator, but she had left it in the tower.

After a few months, the team decided that she wasn't coming back. They scraped her name off of the door and locked it. Dick would always walk slowly past her door and go to knock on it. Every time he would remember she was gone. After about three years, Babs decided to move into the tower. He remember the way that Rachel yelled at him when he gave Babs Kory's old room.

"How can you do that to her Dick?!" She had screamed at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. "She left because she saw the two of you together! I saw it in her eyes! I broke her heart then rubbed salt in the bleeding wound! It's almost like you didn't even care about her!" Dick had slammed his fist on the table and broke a glass.

"You, Rachel, of all people should know that I cared! I _**LOVED**_ her! You know I miss her single fucking day! So how dare you accuse me of not caring!" Dick yells.

"Yeah, you cared? I wish you realised that before my best friend left." He leaves the room with blood pouring down his hand.

The day that Babs moved in, Rachel left. Gar followed her two days after. Vic stayed for nearly a whole month after Rachel and Gar left. He left when he heard the way Babs was talking about Kory. She had been like his little sister. He hated the way that Babs called her a slut. He hated the way Dick let her.

Now five years after Kory left, Dick gets a transmission from Bruce. He is needed. He knows that Bruce blames him for the dismantling of the Titans, but Bruce never said anything to him about it. As he reads farther along in the transmission, he see that Bruce also called up his old teammates, with the exception of Kory of course. Babs reads the transmission over his shoulder. The two of them live in Gotham together. The got a two bedroom apartment. He loves her, but he feels empty. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and jumps on his motorcycle. She jumps on and wraps her arms around him

* * *

Rachel was cutting vegetables when she got the transmission from Batman. She pauses and opens it. She finds it weird that Batman wants the Titans back together for one mission. Her husband comes out of their bedroom reading the transmission.

"Hey babe, did you get a transmission from Batman?" Gar says as he walks to the kitchen. He's wearing only a pair of black pajama pants. She licks her lips at his toned chest.

"Yeah, I think all of us got it."

"Even the bitch?"

"Probably not, but she'll probably tag along with Dick."

"Why do you think he wants all of us? Why not just Dick?"

"I don't know. How about we just eat breakfast then pack? I made a vegan quiche."

* * *

Vic is fixing the engine of his car when he gets Batman's transmission. He's apart of the Justice League now, so it's odd that he is getting a transmission from Batman on his old Titans communicator.

"Calling all Titans West! Calling all Titans West!" He hears coming from the old desk he keeps in his garage. It was Kory's communicator that he kept in there. She had left in in the tower when she left, and he had taken it when he left. When Dick found out, he had called him angry. Dick had wanted to keep everything that Kory had left behind. Vic just told Dick that he didn't deserve to have Kory's communicator and hung up. Dick had been Kory's world. The whole team knew that, with the exception of Dick. She adored him. From the day that they met. When they were younger, Dick had always been incredibly protective of her. Every time another guy came around her, besides him and BB, he would get extremely jealous. But he threw her away, tired of the woman he knew would always stay. But he didn't really love her until after she left.

* * *

There were five people around Batman's conference table. Rachel, Gar, Vic, Dick and a certain red head. Three people at that table wishes she was a different red head. They wish they see orange skin rather than the typical red head complexion. They wish they see green eyes without pupils rather than blue eyes. They wished Kory was at the table and not Babs. Batman walks into the room and sits at the head of the table.

"Is there a reason you called us here today?" Dick says going straight to the point like always, but it was the question on all of their minds. They all look at Batman.

"We have an issue with a mercenary group." Batman says. He pulls up a picture of two men. One of them men had a red full face mask and was carrying guns, and the other donned a trucker cap and a red outfit. He was using a bow and arrow and was covered in tattoos. Dick instantly recognized both men.

"Isn't Jason dead?!" Babs asks.

"He was." Batman responds in his usual monotone voice.

"Why are they so dangerous? They are just an archer and a gunman." Rachel asks looking at the screen curiously. Batman sigh.

"They have a big gun. I don't know exactly who, but I know that Superman went to them for help, so it must be a powerful gun. I trust neither Jason nor Roy with a weapon that powerful. I want you to take that weapon back."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are all property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 2

She strokes the man's black hair back from his eyes. He seems so… familiar to her. She feels like she knew him. She sometimes get glimpses of a man with ink black hair, but she doesn't remember his name. She sometimes get glimpses of things he has said to her. She remembers how kind and patient he was with her, but that is all. She doesn't know who he is.

She found this man a few days ago, washed up on her beach naked. He had minor burns a variety of different parts of his body, and his arm was broken. She had put a splint on his arm.

He was just so… familiar.

* * *

His name was Jason Todd. A few days after meeting him, while he was conscious, they had busted out a friend of his Roy Harper. She had taken them both as her lover. She was addicted to the rush of endorphins that she got. They are both idiots. They make her laugh. But she feels a sort of connection to them. She still remembers what Roy told her when she had been hurt.

"You've been hurt Kori." she knew he wasn't talking about physically. "We all have." He is such a kind man. "You… me… Jason… But we found each other. We'll be fine." In that moment, she believes him.

She fights for them. She kills for them. These two idiots are all that she has. They understand her. She knows that they have her back. She wants to stay with them. She laughs at their petty arguments. It tends to be Jason gets annoyed at Roy's bubbly personality. She doesn't really feel joy anymore, and she doesn't know why. She remembers what it is like to be happy but she can't produce the feeling anymore. Even with this defect, she can still fly, she just doesn't feel joy the same way. But sometimes, she thinks to herself, that this must be the closest thing she will ever be to happiness. Pure contentment.

Roy remembers when she first offered herself to him. He had nearly spit out his drink. He should feel wrong for doing it, she had been Dick's girl. He remembers her and Dick together. He remembers how jealous Dick used to get when anyone would just look at her. It's not like she can help it. She's one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Nice tan skin, long blood red locks, voluminous curves, legs for day. She's a dime piece. He had always wanted her, but Dick was there. But she doesn't even remember Dick anymore, and she had offered. He can honestly say that he really cares for the space kitty. She has weaved her way into his heart and into his bed. He's not in love with her, but this thing that they have has nothing to do with love. They both know that. She knows it and he knows it. He has just come to consider her his best friend. It's obvious Jason can barely stand him, and she finds his cockiness endearing. What's the harm in finding comfort in the body of a friend. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Jason has her in the sky taking care civilians. By that, he means that he wants her to evacuate the city. A Neo-Nazi terror syndicate had placed a bomb in one of the buildings in the city, so Jason wanted all of them to be evacuated for safety. She didn't mind it. She actually liked not having to use her powers on mere powerless humans. Her powers were destructive. Jason and Roy could injure people if they want, they don't have to kill them. But she can't help it. Her power is pure energy.

* * *

Jason usually chooses to kill. It's so much easier. He knows that people don't change with prison time, just look at the Joker for example. He had beaten Jason to death what seems like a lifetime ago. But Batman never killed him. Batman kept putting him back in Arkham Asylum, and every time Joker broke out and was back to his usual murder sprees. Every time. Bruce was supposed to be like Jason's father. Jason's biological father had gone to jail and his mother had overdosed. He had been caught by Batman trying to steal the batmobile. Then a week later, he was brought to Wayne Manor. Yet Bruce did nothing when the Joker killed him absolutely nothing. God, he hates Bruce Wayne.

Roy is shooting arrows left to right. He looks over at Jason who motions for him to turn left here. Roy tips his hat at Jason in response. Jason rolls his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot Roy."

"Who are you calling the idiot?"

"You"

"You know you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Roy gives Jason a smirk. He looks around and nobody's there. He looks over at Jason and raises an eyebrow. Jason, with his hand still on his gun motions for Roy to be quiet. Roy nods back at him. Jason reaches within his jacket and removes a smoke bomb.

He throws it at a nearby building he heard something from. They wait. When no one leaves the building coughing, they both holster their weapons.

Jason hears footsteps and reaches for his gun again but is too late. He hears the sound of a certain sonic cannon behind him.

"Jason, Roy, I need you to put your hands up." He hears the voice of a man he almost hates more than Bruce Wayne. He turns around and comes face to face with Dick Grayson. He puts his gun back in the holster and puts his hands up. Roy follows his example.

"Jason, are we surrendering?" He whispers

"No, we're calling for backup."

"Dude!" The green one says. "Who thought it would be this easy?" Jason smiles as he sees a familiar twinkle in the sky.

"What are you smiling for Todd?" The annoying little "BatGirl" asks. Roy is now grinning

"Yippee ki yay motherfuckers!" Roy says. Kori grabs their hands and flies off as fast as she can.

Dick looks amazed. When he realizes who just sped past them and took Roy and Jason he yells.

" **STARFIRE!"**

 **OH a cliffhanger I know! Well I have been very motivated to write, so here you go. I know I spelt her name differently in this chapter than I did the last chapter, but that is because the two different comic books spelt her name differently**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 3

"You knew didn't you!" Dick yells pointing an accusing finger at Bruce. "When you said 'big gun' you meant Kory right?! You knew they had Kory! That Jason is making her do dirty work for him!" Bruce looks at the rage on his adopted son's face. He keeps his face impassive.

"Yes, I knew." Bruce says in a monotone voice. Dick's face gets redder in anger. The other former Titans are looking at the argument between father and son in silence and awe. "And Jason isn't making her do anything. She seems perfectly willing."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

" Is it Dick?! Are you mad cause she's working with Jason or are you mad she has taken Harper as a lover?! I didn't tell you because I knew this is exactly how you'd react!"

"SHE'S FUCKING ROY!" Bruce turned away from Dick and pulled up a pictures of the three of them. Some in Gotham fighting Mr. Freeze and saving the children's ward in Gotham's hospital, some in at a beach in the Caribbeans. Some where she was in the water in some pink string bikini and some where she was leaning over Harper to get a towel. Some of the two of them walking into a hut together. Dick clenches his fist at this.

"Video surveillance of the two of them would suggest so, yes. I don't see why that should upset you. Because if my memory serves correct, you were the one who broke off relations between the two of you, then you switched your attention to Babs. What I do want to know is how you all let Harper and Jason get away."

"She flew off with them Bruce! What were we supposed to do, chase her?"

"No. You were supposed to find her before you went after Harper and Jason. I told you they had a big gun. You should have captured her first. You should have known that they had an alternate escape route."

"Maybe we would have if you told us it was **HER**!"

"No you wouldn't have. You would have gone after her emotionally vulnerable and lost. She isn't sweet innocent girl you once knew. She's a killer now."

"Then why haven't you taken away her Terran Card?" The Titans all are shocked at what Dick was suggesting. He was suggesting that the Justice League would kick her off the planet and make her go back to Tamaran. Kory hated Tamaran. She hated how the people let her suffer slavery. She hated how her sister sold her. She never talked about it, but Rachel knew. She saw the contemptment in Kory's eyes when she people talked about her native planet. Rachel always assumed Dick knew this.

"How can you suggest that? How could you say that you ever loved her the suggest that " Rachel asks aghast at Dick

"She's obviously not the woman that I love." Dick says not even looking back at Rachel.

"And who's fault is that?" Rachel's voice is raising in volume as she gets angrier and angrier. They are lucky she has developed better control over her powers since being married

"Not Dick's" Babs says defensively. "The slut should have known better than to mess with a teammate." Vic and Gar both seem to get angry at this.

"You never knew her Babs. You don't have the right to talk about her like that." Gar says trying to keep calm. Kory had been like his older sister. She laughed at his jokes and defended him when Vic and Dick would tease him. Rachel then got up in Dick's face.

"Do you want to know what I think Dick?" Rachel says to him looking straight into his masked eyes. "I don't think you're mad at her. I think you're mad at yourself." She points to the pictures that are still up in the Batcave. "I think that you look at this and see what you did to one of the only people whoever loved you so unconditionally. You look at this and you feel mad at yourself because you broke her." Dick sucks his teeth at her. Babs looks at Dick expecting him to defend her or say that she is wrong. When he does nothing, she walks out the room with a huff and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Dick follows after her.

She knows that she got to him. She smirks and then walks out of the room. The room is silent. There is nothing Dick can say to that. Because deep in his heart. He knows that she is right.

Bruce walks away, entertained by the arguments between the former teammates.

"Dude" Vic breaks the silence in the room. "Your wife is a badass."

"God Kory, what happened to you?" Dick says as he looks at the monitor.

"I don't know Grayson, maybe you should ask yourself" Dick cringes the the familiar voice.

"What do you want Jason?"

"Tell Bruce to leave us alone."

"You know we can't do that. Not when you have her."

"Why are you all of a sudden concerned about her?"

"Shut up Jason. You know how I feel about her."

"No. No I don't know how you feel about her. You almost married her, than you broke up with her. Then you got back together with her, then you break up with her again. Only this time you not only tell her that you don't love her, but you also tell her go for Babs after. I think that is the stupidest choice you could have made."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?"

"Kory has a kinder heart than Babs. She is also prettier than Babs."

"And how do you know all of this, huh? Did _**she**_ tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me. I have my sources. Actually, she didn't tell me anything about you."

"Oh, and why not?" He was actually curious and a little hurt.

"Because she doesn't remember any of you."

 **Oh yet another cliffhanger! Please try to have a little patience with me. I am trying to fit writing this in my very busy schedule. I am taking 16 credit hours this semester, but I will write every opportunity that I get. But please review, I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 4

When she wakes up, she finds that she is laying down with her head against Roy's chest. He is a handsome man. He has a straight nose with freckles dotted all around his face but on his nose in particular. He has a soft lips with an almost perfect cupid's bow. He also has shoulder length red hair that he keeps in a trucker cap for some unknown reason. He also has these lovely green eyes that remind her of trees in a runs her hand on the smooth alpines of his chest. He told her he was considering getting a dragon tattoo on her chest. She had smiled at him and told him that she liked that idea. He turns around to where he has her wrapped up in his arms. He gives her head a small peck.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks her as he stretches his muscles.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just admiring my favorite redhead."

"Why princess, I'm flattered."

"Who said anything about it being you, Harper? I could have been talking about myself." He looks over at her and she gives him a mischievous grin. He grins and gives a small chuckle.

"Look at you over here princess being all cheeky." She laughs at his response. It seems like nowadays, only Roy could make her laugh. She is content with that.

"Roy, why did those people have weapons pointed at you and Jason yesterday?" She asks him as both her thoughts and her face suddenly become serious.

"They wanted to take us into custody."

"Why? Were we not in the right? Were we not hired to save that town?"

"We did the right thing Kori, it's just they don't agree with how we do things."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't think it's right to kill people. But Jason think their way of imprisoning people is ineffective, which in a way he is right."

"Oh" That is her eloquent response. Oh. He kisses her head once again then goes to get out of bed. She sees his naked rear and likes the view that she's getting. She turns around to where she is laying on her stomach and her arms are underneath her head. She knows he is using her, and she doesn't mind that. She is using him as well, so there is no harm done.

* * *

"We need to leave." that is how Jason greets them when they get to the kitchen.

"Why? I quite like it here." Roy says slightly disappointed.

"Batman knows the location of this safe house."

"Then where will we go?" Kori asks.

"I was thinking either Munich or Tokyo." The two redheads nod at this. Sometimes she felt like things were awkward with the two of them, since she had slept with them both. But after their first mission, Jason started seeing a flight attendant named Isabel. So from their, Kori had gone to see Roy exclusively, not that she has a problem with that. He is after all, very good as satisfying a woman's needs.

* * *

Jason had chosen Munich. He said that Batman knew about his house in Tokyo, and he just the house in Munich. Kori doesn't need and explanation. It's a very beautiful city. It has old buildings and characteristics. She also finds the people quite polite. She doesn't really go out much. Not since the incident at the beach. It had happened shortly after she met Roy and very shortly before she first slept with him. She had just been soaking when some perverted little twerp took pictures of her. Long story short, some Tamaranian hating scientist turned himself into some sort of flying lizard just to get revenge on her. He had been able to temporarily take her powers away. She would've dies if Roy hadn't had that arrow that produced solar energy.

Jason didn't pressure her in making the choice, but he agreed that she does draw unwanted attention. Neither Roy nor Jason explored the city much. She told them to go and have fun, but her sweet Roy had told her that it wouldn't be as fun without her. Jason actually agreed with that statement, but he also said that it would be best for the three of them to stay together, so that one of them wouldn't get ambushed when the others were gone. Both Roy and Kori agreed with that statement. Jason had chosen Munich. He said that Batman knew about his house in Tokyo, and he just the house in Munich. Kori doesn't need and explanation. It's a very beautiful city. It has old buildings and characteristics. She also finds the people quite polite. She doesn't really go out much. Not since the incident at the beach. It had happened shortly after she met Roy and very shortly before she first slept with him. She had just been soaking when some perverted little twerp took pictures of her. Long story short, some Tamaranian hating scientist turned himself into some sort of flying lizard just to get revenge on her. He had been able to temporarily take her powers away. She would've dies if Roy hadn't had that arrow that produced solar energy.

Jason says that they aren't going to take any jobs as long as these "Titans" are on their trail. Which is a relief to Kori. She doesn't know these people, yet they seem to know her. She remembers when she was flying off with Roy and Jason, one of them called her name. One of them called Starfire. She doesn't know how these people could possibly know her. She has never met them before. But she does have a short memory when it comes to earth things. She can only remember Roy and Jason because they are always with her. She doesn't know what is wrong with her or why it started, but she has trouble remembering things about her past on earth that she should know. She remembers this man with the black hair, and she thought she saw him in this supposed "Titans" group, but that's about all she remembers. A part of her wanted to stop flying and go back to the man with black hair, but she knew that if she did that, then she would be putting Roy and Jason in danger, and that's something that she doesn't want to do. They gave her a home. They were kind to her. Why would she want to ruin that?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 5

Kory had always had a beautiful dangerous energy about her that he had been drawn to. He still remembers when he had first met her. She had been destroying Jump City, scaring away civilians, and he had never seen anything so beautiful remembers how cautious he had been in removing her handcuffs. When they were gone, she had immediately grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss. When she was done, she pushed him to the ground. He remembers what it had been that she had said to him.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." He had sat on the ground with his hands holding him up. She had just changed his life, because in that moment, with the gravel digging into the heels of his hands, he had fallen in love with that fiery haired siren. For the next four years, she would be the object of his constant attention and affection. Before they had officially gotten together, he tried his damnedest to keep other male Titans away from her. Then when they got together, he wanted to constantly be around her. He wouldn't call himself a jealous man, but she made him an insanely jealous man. They had broke up a couple times, but he would always ask her to take her back. He would see another man flirting with her right in front of him. He would tighten his fist when she would look back at him sadly and answer the man. Before the man would make a move he would ask to speak with her. Their way of speaking had been angry make-up sex. They would end up apologizing to each other the next morning.

He wants to be able to pull her away from Roy. None of his former teammates know how much he so desperately wanted to pull her away from Roy and back in his arms. He wanted that more than anything.

He is broken out of his thoughts when he walks into the Batcave. The Titans are all sitting and waiting for him and Batman. He sits down at the farther end of the conference table leaving the head for Bruce.

"Dude, I want to know what the hell happened." Gar says sounding confused.

"We lost, Jason and Harper. We failed the mission." Dick responds coldly. Rachel looks over at him the irritation clear on her face.

"Maybe if you Bat types didn't like keeping secrets then Cyborg and I could have talked to Kory. She would have listened to us. Then you, Gar and Babs could have easily take care of Roy and Jason."

"Rachel… It's not that easy."

"What Dick?!" She starts to raise her voice getting frustrated with her former leader. "Why are you Batman and Babs so quick to write her off as a bad guy?! Why do you Bat types think her so beyond reason?!"

"Rachel, you know I can't tell you."

"Why are you so determined to keep everything important a secret?! You and Batman! It's like you forget that we are working together in this!"

"You don't know anything, Rachel! So why don't you stop acting like you do!"

"What? I don't know anything? I know how you dominated a whopping four years of her life! I know about how afraid you made her, not by anything you ever did to her but how you made her feel! She told me everything Dick!"

"Rachel…" He is getting irritated. Gar and Vic can both tell that Dick is getting mad. The Bat family is infamous for being slow to anger, but when they are angry they become as terrifying as the night they use. Gar grabs his wife's arm to try and get her to stop but she just shrugs his hand off.

"She was my best friend! She was my sister! You act like we didn't know her to Dick! You act like we don't miss her too Dick! The only difference between us and you Dick is that you were willing to replace her! You tried to replace her with Bat Bitch over there!" She says pointed at Babs who looks offended. With every word she said Dick knuckles were turning whiter and whiter and he clenched his fist harder and harder. "It's almost like we loved her more than you did!"

"Shut the FUCK up!" He yells. "You know that isn't true! You know she was my world! You should know a part of me died when she left, so don't you go around saying that I never loved her! You know that I still love her! You should know that I'll always love her!"

There was silence.

"What do you mean you still love her?" Babs asks in a calm voice although her anger is clear.

"You know what I mean Babs."

"No, I don't Dick. You just said that you love the slut. That you always did and always will. So what does that make me? The rebound girl? The homewrecker?"

"Shut up Babs." He's trying to calm himself

"See, what I am confused about is to why you are all talking about her like she's some saint. She's a whore! We all know she is sleeping with Harper! She probably banged Todd too!"

"SHUT UP BABS!" Dick is getting even angrier.

"Why! It's true! That's what she is! She's a slut! A whore! Yet all of you talk about her she's so pure! She isn't! She's a dirty disease ridden whore!"

"You have NO right to talk about her! You never knew her Babs! You were never on the team! So why the fuck are you ever HERE! No one wants you here Babs! Bruce asked for the Titans, not you! So get the fuck out of here and go cry to your father!" She leaves crying. Dick sits down in his seat with a sigh.

"I didn't want to tell you all this, but Jason came and talked to me yesterday."

"What did he say?" Gar says sheer hope shining through his voice. They all wanted news about Kory.

"He wants us to stop going after them."

"We can't do that as long as they have Kory! She's our family, but we can't just give up on her." Vic says.

"It's not that easy you guys." Dick says trying to keep his tears from flowing.

"Why?" Rachel asks unafraid of letting the tears.

"Because she doesn't remember." Dick says as he lets out a sob.

"Doesn't remember what?" Gar asks. All of them are crying at this point.

"She doesn't remember being a Titan. She doesn't remember us."

 **Sorry Y'all it took long to update. I have been incredibly uninspired to write lately. I know my BFF got on to some of the reviewers, but that has been frustrating me. I look to the review for inspiration and just telling me to finish it doesn't help at all. I have been sick lately and I am in college. So please be patient with me and I will try to update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property of Cartoon Network and DC comics.**

Chapter 6

She slowly flies into her ship. She lands as quietly as she can. Kori looks around to make sure that no one has broken into her ship. When she sees no one there she begins to walk to the storage unit that she has on board. She looks around at all the junk that seemed so useless to her before. Bottles of men's cologne. A giant stuffed bear. She picks up the cologne and breathes in the scent. It smells like a strong man. The scent tug at her heart like a sharp pain. A tear falls from her eye. She puts the bottle down and walks towards the bear she sees on the ground. She grabs it off the ground and hugs it to her chest. The softness of it makes her think of bells and pings and booms as well as the laughter of a boy who is not yet a man. She smiles as the grips it tighter. Tears filling her eyes once more. She lets out a loud sob.

When she looks up, she sees it. Black and blue kevlar. She had seen it on the man who was trying to capture Jason and Roy. She runs her hands on the bumpy material.

"It was you who did this to me wasn't it? You're the reason I can't remember anything, right?" The suit doesn't respond to her. She wants it to. "I just don't remember your name. I don't remember your voice or anything you ever said to me. All I know is that I must have loved you and you must have broken my heart."

She sniff the material and it smells like man. Her eyes tear up as she smells the scent of the man's sweet hormones. She runs her hands over the sleeves that must of held arms that once held her.

"My people love really deep, you know. Extremely deep." She cuddles herself up into the suit. "So deeply, when we experience heartbreak, our minds immediately shove away all memories of that person, no matter how much we want to keep them. I must've collected things from our time together to try and prevent that. You must have been important to me." She picks up the suit and hugs it towards her body. Tears come out of her eyes as she squeezes it as hard as she can. She drops the suit and then flies back to Munich. It's a long flight. She cries the whole time.

She slips into her shared room with Roy to find him still snoring. She smiles at his curled up form. She takes off her clothes and wraps herself behind him and fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

Roy is watching the news while eating a bowl of peanut butter cereal. He feels lucky that they are able to get American news while they are in Germany. He straightens up when he hears mention of Gotham City. He reaches for the remote and turns up the volume.

" _It is unknown who is doing this to the fine citizens of Gotham. We believe that the people are under some kind of mind control. They do not know what they are doing. Residents are advised to stay in their homes and to report strange behavior from friends and family."_ Roy looks over at Jason who had just walked in. Jason grabs a cup of coffee calmly as though he didn't just hear that the people of Gotham, where he grew up, were killing and looting each other with little to no reason.

"Do you think they need our help?" Roy asks looking over at the his obsidian haired friend.

"No, Bruce has it handled. He can take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He has Dick and the Titans with him. I don't think this is our problem."

"If he calls for help?"

"Then I'll consider it. But knowing Bruce, he's not going to just let us walk free if we help him. He'll want Kori."

"We can just tell Kori to stay here. She'll listen to us."

"No. What if Bruce finds our hideout here?" Jason stirs some cream in then goes to grab a seat next to Roy.

"So you want us to just sit here and do nothing?"

"Yes, it's probably just Scarecrow. Nothing Bruce can't handle." There is an awkward silence. Roy knows Jason is right, but a part of him still wants to help those people. "How is she doing? Since seeing them?" Roy knows who Jason is talking about. Roy lets out a heavy sigh.

"She still doesn't remember them. She said that Dick was familiar to her, but that is all. She's fine." There is more silence between them. "You know, I'm glad she doesn't remember him. I think that if she did, she would be nothing. He hurt her to bad." The silence grows thicker in the room. Both of them had grown protective over Kori, and how could they not. Sure she wasn't as innocent as other people thought, Roy can attest to that, but she is just so damn vulnerable.

"Yeah well, that's what Dick and Bruce do. They hurt the people who love them. They are so fucked up inside they hurt the people that they love to try and keep them safe."

"But that's the thing. What I heard from other Titans, Dick said he doesn't love her. That he didn't love her."

"He's lying to himself, Roy. He's just too damn fickle and too damn stupid to see how amazing she is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well Roy, I usually am."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

A few hours later, a cell phone rings. Jason looks up from his newspaper and grabs the phone. He looks at the caller I.D. Unknown caller. He disregards the call and picks his paper back up. It starts to ring again.

"Talk."

"Jason." It's Bruce. "I need you in Gotham."

"How can I trust you to not come after my team when you no longer need our help?" Bruce doesn't answer the question. He hangs up. Jason lets out a heavy sigh and runs his hand over his face. Great. Just the way he wanted to spend his weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 7

He sits at the conference table with his former teammates, and they all stare at him. He dropped a bombshell on them. He covers his face with his hand and lets out a shaking sob. Admitting it to his friends, people who have seen him at his worst, that the love of his life doesn't remember any of them, made it a reality to him. The weight of the world came crashing down on Dick and he let out all the pain he has been feeling since the day she left.

To say that the three of them are shocked at Dick's display of emotions, is an understatement. They have never seen him cry. Even when Kory left. He has only ever cried alone. They have never seen Dick truly break down. They have only ever caught single tears rolling down his face.

Rachel feels bad for all the shit she has been giving him. She just wanted to see Dick show more emotion. But if she's honest with herself, she's still blames him for Kory leaving. If Dick hadn't immediately moved onto Babs after he broke up with Kory, then she would have stayed and they would have gotten back together just like every other time. Kory had loved Dick as passionately as the pure energy that burned through her veins. She had seen the way that Kory had been watching Babs in the week prior to the break up. Kory watched the way that Babs and Dick interacted. She saw every flirtatious laugh, every light touch, every smoldering look. Rachel knows that Kory was pretending to be oblivious to everything, but she couldn't hide it from Rachel. And the when Dick acted so callously towards Kory that morning after they broke up, she say the pure pain in Kory's eyes. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Rachel wants to be mad, because she knew that if Dick just opened his eyes and realized that Babs was playing him like a fiddle, then Kory would still be with them. The team would have stayed together. She feels bad for blaming him now. As she goes to say something, the door opens.

Batman enters the room and sits at the head of the table. He sits in silence and waits for his adopted son to collect himself. Dick takes a few deep breathes , then runs his hand under his mask to wipe his eyes.

"Why did you call us here Bruce?"

"I've called Jason."

"Why?" Dick sits up straighter genuinely confused. "It's just the scarecrow, we can handle it."

"But it isn't just the scarecrow." Bruce pulls up the monitor behind him. He then displays pictures of Joker, as well as Lex Luthor exiting a building together, both of them are wearing some sort of gas mask. "I believe that Luthor is supplying Scarecrow with the means to make the fear toxin."

"So, you have us. We can handle it."

"No, we can't. I believe that they are brainwashing the citizens of Gotham to form some sort of army. The five of us can't handle an army."

"So what, adding three more is suddenly going to help?"

"Yes. The three of them together are very good at taking out large numbers."

"But Jason uses deadly force, Bruce. Do you really want them killing the entire population of Gotham?"

"I don't want this just as much as you don't, but it's our only option. If we can't take care of this, the government will. We don't have an antidote to this advanced version of the fear toxin." The conversation was over. They all know what will happen if the government gets involved.

* * *

Dick was glaring at Jason who was sitting on the opposite side of them at the conference table. God, Dick hates that stupid mask of his. Why does Jason feel the need to cover his whole face? It's not like he's anyone recognizable. Maybe Dick is just mad that Jason brought neither Roy nor Kory along with him. Smart move.

"Jason." Bruce starts. Jason looks towards Bruce; he's twirling a pen with his feet resting on the table. Dick can tell that Jason is annoying Bruce, and he can tell that Jason doesn't care. "Where are your teammates?"

"That's none of your business." Bruce's eye twitches. Other supers, with the exception of Green Lantern, usually show Bruce a certain level of respect when meeting him. Jason doesn't. "I want to be sure that me and my team can leave after we help you before I even think to call them in." Jason is smarter than what Dick gives him credit for.

"Jason, you know I can't promise that."

"Why not? Because you think Kori is dangerous. Well newsflash, she's very good at controlling her powers." Jason was right. She has always been good at controlling herself.

"She is dangerous."

"Why?"

"She's incredibly powerful. I don't think you should be ordering her to kill people for you."

"I don't. She's never killed a civilian. In fact, she was mad at me for quite awhile for not letting her kill someone who tried to kill her. I'm not going to help you if you can't assure me my team and I get to leave after we help you."

* * *

Bruce agreed that they would meet Jason and his team a local bar. They are all dressed in civilian clothes, Vic and Gar both wearing hologram rings. Dick looks over at Rachel, and he can tell she's anxious. If he is honest with himself, so is he. He really wants to see her, but at the same time he doesn't. He doesn't want to see her with Roy. According Jason, the two of them are very much into public display of affection and Dick really doesn't want to to see that. He knows that if he does, he'll want to beat the living shit out of Roy. He also know that he doesn't have the right.

Dick looks over and sees Roy playing a game of pool against a huge biker guy. He's wearing a green tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Dick squints to see the Hat Roy is wearing. It has the Superman's logo and a cross through it. He sees a pair of orange arms go around Roy's neck. She was right there. Kory.

 **Hey, so I need your help deciding something! Please vote in the comments who Kori should end up with! Dick or Roy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC comics.**

Chapter 8

If she is honest with herself, she loves his scent. She now finds herself in some seedy bar in a strange place called Gotham City with her face nuzzled in his neck trying to smell his while he waits for his opponent to take his turn. He turn around to look at her. He looks into her eyes for a split moment then gives a big grin. When she smiles back at his, he leans down and gives her a passionate kiss.

Jason looks between his teammates and his "brother". He can tell that Dick is getting angrier and angrier the more affection that Roy and Kori show towards each other. He looks over at Dick's teammates only to notice that they are watching DIck the same way that he is. Dick starts to get up from his seat and starts to walk towards Kori and Roy. Jason is able to catch up to Dick before he reaches them and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother them, Grayson. Right now, she would choose him over you."

"So what, I'm just supposed to just watch them together?"

"Yes. You broke up with her, now you have to face the consequences." Dick looks at him in disbelief and Jason rolls his eyes. "Plus, she is very overprotective of him and vice versa." Dick walks away from Jason with his fists clenched. Jason can almost laugh at how ridiculous Dick is being. Jason goes up to the bar and orders a drink. He feels his team walk up behind him. He used to order that they not be called a team, but it was inevitable.

"Hi, my name is Roy and I'm an alcoholic." He looks over at the two of them, but then finds himself focusing on Kori. She's wearing a purple top that is cut off above her bellybutton and a pair of daisy dukes and cowboy boots. One thing he has learned about Kori is that she has no problem showing off her flawless body, and he and Roy didn't mind. He honestly thinks that she doesn't mind that they enjoy the view. In her culture, the body is nothing to be modest about. They both know that if she could, she would fly around naked.

Jason is about to make a quick retort to Roy's idiotic comment when he sees Bruce motion him over. Jason smacks his hand against Roy's chest then motions his head towards Bruce. Roy nods then looks down at Kori, as if asking her approval. She gives a small smile and nod. She wraps herself around Roy's arm as they walk towards Bruce and the Titans.

As they approached and sat down, Jason notices that they Titans are all staring at Kori. He looks over at her to see that she is hiding her face in Roy's arm and is rubbing her face in it. He smiles at that. He knows that ROy is smiling down at her as well. It's part of the reason they call her the space kitty. She acts very much like a cat. She rubs her head against people when she wants affection, she even purrs. She may not be the same woman that the Titans knew, but she can still endear herself to everyone in a room. Roy gives her a small kiss on her forehead and whispers reassurances in her hair. She had expressed the night before how nervous she was to meet Bruce and the Titans. She doesn't remember meeting them. She looks up at Roy and gives him her most radiant smile.

She hates the way they are staring at her. They looked surprised to see her. Many people looked shocked when they saw her. She thinks it may be the way she is dressed. She doesn't understand why these humans dress so modestly. But these people are looking at her so differently. She can see a sadness in her eyes when they look at her. It makes her uncomfortable. She feels Roy kiss her head. He whispers a stupid joke in her hair. He's an idiot. But he's her idiot.

"You and your team are going to stay in Wayne Manor." Bruce says. It isn't a question. It's a demand. Bruce Wayne doesn't make requests. His word is truth.

"No we aren't. I have a safe house." Roy nearly spits out his drink and starts laughing uncontrollably. Jason gives a small smirk at Bruce, who is turning red in anger, and Kori raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"It'll be easier if you stay at the manor."

"For you. It'll be easier for us to leave if we stay at my safe house. I may be helping you but that doesn't mean that I necessarily trust you." Roy stops laughing and he looks between Jason and Bruce. He knows that neither of them are going to back down.

"I'm bored." Kori whispers in Roy's ear. He arches hi eyebrow at her.

"I don't think that we can do that in public sweetheart." He didn't want to get his ass kicked by Dick. He knew that Dick was angry by the amount of affection they have been showing already.

"Why not? We have done it before, have we not?"

"Cheeky Princess, very cheeky." He says with a smirk. She gives him a little giggle.

"You're lucky I find you adorable."

"When we get back to the safe house, I promise." They had said that love has nothing to do with this thing, but she is nudging her way into his heart, and this beautiful thing that they had intended to just be a friends with benefits arrangement, was slowly turning into something else.

" _Thank you, Roy Harper. You are a kind man."_

" _SHHH, You'll ruin my reputation. I'm supposed to be an idiot."_

" _Oh, you certainly are an idiot. But you bring light into a world that has not shown me much kindness."_

Maybe he was falling in love with her and maybe she was developing feelings for him. Whatever was happening between them was happening naturally and he was perfectly content with it. He wants to see how it will grow. He looks at Dick and hopes that he doesn't have to fight him for her affection, because he isn't sure who will win.

 **So I have been reading your votes and counting them all. I know this is obvious but please only vote once. Someone keeps changing their name and leaving multiple votes. It was okay when it was just harassing me with the same review, but please don't do it when you are voting for the outcome of the story. It is very important to me that you all have a voice in the story so please don't abuse it. please and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 9

There were no words to describe how angry he was. He has never been so angry in his whole life. He was watching her, the woman who had once been his everything (and deep down still was), and his former best friend cozy up together. She was all over him like she was some kind of damn cat, which makes sense because Tameranians are more similar to felines than humans. She even asked him for public sex in front of them. He was absolutely, positively livid. He takes off his suit jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Rachel had commented on his outfit this morning and asked if he was going to try and impress someone at the bar. He had wanted to impress Kory. He had wanted to impress his sweet little Starfire. What he saw wasn't his sweet little Starfire.

What he saw was a curvaceous woman in booty shorts and a crop top that was tight around her flawless chest. He had really just wanted to cover her up with his jacket, but Roy seemed content to let her show off her body and flaunted her in front of the big biker dudes.

" _I'm Bored" Dick had straighten up at the sound of her voice_

" _I don't think we can do that in public sweetheart." Dick tried to process what she had just asked him. Did she ask him for sex?_

" _Why not? We have done it before, have we not?" Dick had focused on Jason to keep from strangling Roy. Jason had a smirk on his face probably reading Dick's thoughts._

" _Cheeky Princess, very cheeky." Kory had let out the most adorable little giggle he had ever heard. She then hid her face in his bicep._

" _You're lucky I find you adorable." He just learned that he hated watching them flirt._

" _When we get back to the safe house, I promise." Dick hates the idea of Roy's dirty hands on Kory. He doesn't deserve her. He never will._

Bruce had agreed to let Jason and his team , and that frustrates the hell out of Dick. He can't spy on Roy and Kory. He has been in a mood all day. His team knows to avoid and to not mention what they had all seen at the bar, and he was glad for it. He was glad that they weren't asking him questions. He didn't want to answer questions. He just wanted to beat the hell out of Roy Harper. He wanted to hold Kory in his arms. He wanted Starfire back.

* * *

Jason and his team are sitting at the Bat conference table all wearing their uniforms when Dick and the rest of the Titans come in. Roy has his feet on the table and his arm slung over the chair that Kory is sitting in. Kory was resting her head on her hand leaning forward on the table. Her uniform is way more revealing than anything he remembers her wearing. She is basically wearing her underwear and shoulder pads. He is trying to keep himself from exploding. She has always had revealing uniforms, but he was fine with her wearing those then. Not now. Not when he isn't confident in their relationship. Not when she his sleeping with his former best friend.

Dick feels bad about how his friendship with Roy ended. Life had basically screwed Roy over. First he got crazy addicted to heroin, then his daughter Lian had died. Roy had fallen off the deep end. Like so deep that he was constantly putting himself in dangerous situations in the hopes to kill himself. Dick and Bruce both agreed that it was best to avoid him. They had agreed that his recklessness was dangerous for people who might have worked on a mission with him. A part of Dick wishes that he had been there for his friend. He heard that Wally also stopped talking to Roy too. Roy must have gotten desperate to take mercenary work from Jason.

Jason was another point where point of guilt for Dick. He wishes he could have avenged Jason and killed the Joker. The two of them might not have gotten along, and might not still, but he was family. They share a bond of the cape that can't be broken no matter how much they might hate each other. Dick had wanted to avenge his successor. He had wanted to kill the man who killed the boy who had taken the cape and mask that had made them. But Bruce is right. Killing them only makes you more like them. It only makes you like them. That is somewhere that once a man goes there, he doesn't go back. Jason was proof of that.

Then there is Kory. Everyone has been throwing his guilt over her in face over and over again. He wants to be free of her, but he also wants to hold onto her and never let her go. He misses how she smells, he misses waking up to her vibrant locks, he misses staring into those all green eyes, he just misses everything about her. Often times, when he feels alone, he thinks of their first true kiss in Tokyo. He thinks of how soft her lips had felt when meeting his. He thinks of all the times she made him laugh while learning about some of the culture on Earth. He thinks of the adorable way she talked. He thinks of the night he had broken her heart in the pool. When she had broken his when she left. Most importantly, he thinks of the night on the tower in Tokyo where he had made her cry.

" _A hero is what I am, and if you don't like it…" He had started his voice rising._

" _Robin, I like it more than you will ever know." He wanted to say something, but she flew away, leaving him on the tower._

He knows that he had been important to her. She had also been important to him. She still is important to him. She will always be important to him. He had taken her love for granted. He had taken her for granted. She was someone who he thought would always be there. But like they all say, one does not know what he has until it is gone.

 **The polls are closed. I will not be taking anymore votes. I gave you all the privilege to vote and help me with the story, but one person ruined it by voting multiple times with the same vote. If you actually read the reviews, it pretty obvious. I find it really annoying and very disrespectful. Thank you to all who have been considerate since the beginning.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 10

She decides to stay close to Roy. She is unfamiliar to these people and they all have a tendency to stare at her. She feels slightly self-conscious about the way they look at her especially the woman with red hair. The woman with red hair constantly glared at Kori and looked at her like Kori was a lesser. It reminds her of the people from other planets that called her a Troq.

The young man with the black hair was constantly glaring at Roy. He did not really stare at her. He just seems not to like Roy and Jason. She personally doesn't understand why. Jason is funny and he is caring (even if he doesn't show it) while Roy is kind and very funny. Other humans on this planet had been so cruel to her (take Crux for example who tried to kill her) but Roy and Jason actually cared about her. They treated her well.

Her relationship with Roy is turning into something that she doesn't understand. She doesn't remember ever feeling loved. She remembers being sold by her older sister. She remembers being abused while she was enslaved, but she doesn't remember feeling cherished. What she is starting to feel with Roy confuses her. She doesn't know how to describe the warmth she is feeling.

It was late in the night and Jason was still talking to Bruce. They were going over strategy for the incoming battle. Roy could tell that Kori was starting to get tired. She has her head against his shoulder and is starting to dose away. He could see that Dick and the Titans were walking over to where they are sitting, but he doesn't have the heart to wake her up. When Dick starts to come close to them, Roy decides to move his shoulder a little bit and wake Kori up. He kisses her head as a way to apologize for disrupting her sleep. Dick clears his throat. They both look up at him.

"Hi, my name is Dick Grayson otherwise known as Nightwing."

"Hello. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran but you may call me Kori or Starfire."

"It is nice to meet you Kory. This is my team. Rachel and her Husband Gar, and Vic."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Who is the redheaded woman who does not seem to like me?"

"Oh, that is Babs. She can be kind of a bitch sometimes."

"More like most of the time" Rachel mutters. Roy gives a chortle and Kori smiles up at him.

"You getting tired Princess?" Roy asks Kori with her looking down towards where her head is on his shoulder. She gives an adorable little yawn and nods.

"It was a very long flight over here. Very far from our last safe house."

"Do you want me to ask Jason if you and I can go back to the safe house?"

"It's fine. I can fly there."

"Kori, you're exhausted. You're in no condition to fly." He makes a very compelling point.

"Sure." She says as she lets out another adorable little yawn. Roy gets up and walks over towards Jason. Kori gets up as well to follow him. She doesn't want to be left alone with those strange people. She walks up behind Roy and wraps her arms around him. She cuddles up against his back.

"Hey Jason, I'm going to take the space kitty home. She's really tired from her flight over here." Roy tells Jason. He doesn't leave room for argument. It's a good way to get what you want from Jason. When Roy asks him for something he might not agree, but when he tell him he's going to do it, Jason usually agrees. So telling Jason that he is going to take this exotic beauty who has wrapped herself around his midsection back to the safe house, Jason isn't going to argue with him.

"Go ahead. I might not be done here for awhile, and I do agree that Kori needs to rest." The more tired she gets the more affectionate she is. They have both learned that about her over their time together as a team. She had been very affectionate at the bar, so it was hard to tell if she was feeling generally lovey dovey of if she was tired. Roy doesn't really have a clue to which it was.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

They end up falling asleep about an two hours after they arrived back to the safe house. Kori had been insatiable. He feels like there must be a higher power looking down and smiling at him. This amazing woman who is cuddled up in his arms is a blessing. He has been clean for what seems like years.

He remembers when he had been reunited with her when she and Jason rescued him from captivity.

" _She's with you?!" ROy had been shocked when Jason's idea of back up was the busty gorgeous beauty that was Starfire._

" _With us, yeah. But yeah, she's been "with" me." Jason had responded in a smug tone._

" _No way. A girl that classy isn't going to lower herself to a you." Roy was not sure whether he should be admiring the beauty in front of him or if he should be questioning as to why Jason called Starfire,_ _ **DICK GRAYSON'S**_ _ex. Jason must have had some huge stones. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. No question about it. He has always been attracted to her. No doubt in his mind._

He had been so grateful for her that day. She literally helped save his ass. They were about to execute him. Then along came Jason dressed as a fat priest with guns a blazing and a topless jeep. What Jason had called backup had been the beautiful Tamaranean Goddess.

He isn't going to let her go now because Dick Grayson wants her back. No way in **hell!** If Dick wants her back, he's going to have to fight Roy tooth and nail for her.

 **The poll is closed! I will be accepting no more votes. So no more commenting a vote, please. I want to hear honest opinions, not commands. I love reviews, I just hate being harassed by them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 11

"Who all do we have that can fly?" Jason asks to Bruce. Bruce and Jason have been planning all night. Dick and the rest of the Titans are falling asleep at the conference table. Roy had left with Kory a couple of hours ago, and he misses her already. He hasn't seen her in five years, but he misses her after only being separated for a couple of hours.

It's weird to him. He had re-introduced himself to her. He found it very strange, the way she seemed so nervous around them. They had once all been family, she should not feel uncomfortable around them. They had been the first people she met one Earth. Hell, she learned English after kissing him.

"Of course she's uncomfortable, Dick. We've been staring at her since we first saw her today. You would feel uncomfortable being stared at by people you don't know." Rachel had told him.

"But she does know us." Dick argued trying to believe his own words.

"No she doesn't, Dick. Or at least she doesn't remember knowing us." Vic had said as he rubbed his hand over his face. That is what Dick is having trouble processing. She doesn't remember knowing them.

Dick sees that Bruce is looking around the Bat cave. Jason is still focused on the map. Dick doesn't want to go up there like he knows he should.

"Jason" Bruce starts "Where is your team?"

"Roy said that he wanted to take the space kitty back to the safe house. I gave him a go. She was getting tired." Space kitty? Who is he talking about?

"I assume by space kitty you mean Koriand'r?" Bruce asks obviously finding humor in the team's antics.

"Yeah, I came up with the nickname shortly after I met her. It seems to fit given her feline traits." Dick shoots up at this. He doesn't like the nickname. It's degrading to her. Referring to her as a cat. "She gave me some really good advice. She is pretty wise."

"Is that what you call it?" Babs retorts. Dick has forgotten she is still here. After Dick blew up on her, she begged Bruce to let her stay on the mission. Dick knew that she had once slept with Bruce. He probably felt like he owed her.

"Well Barbara, I would much appreciate it if you did not insult members of my team who are bigger assets to this operation than you are. Especially when she flew all the way over here from Germany to help us save your sorry ass." Jason is brutal. Babs again looks to Dick to defend her. He doesn't do anything, again. She should know where his priorities are when it comes between her and Kory. He'll always choose Kory. He just wishes he had that same philosophy five years ago.

* * *

Rachel knew Kory better than any of the other Titans, even Dick. Rachel knew that Kory is wiser than people believe her to be. Others believe that because Kory is foreign to Earth, that she is a naïve idiot. Rachel would always go to Kory for advice. Kory was the one who helped her control her emotions. Kory was the one who encouraged her to go for a relationship with Gar. Rachel just wishes that for all the help Kory gave her, that she would have been able to help Kory in her time of need. She thinks that just maybe if she had followed Kory out of the common room and talked her out of leaving, then she would still remember them. Hell maybe if Rachel had done that then Dick and Kory would have gotten back together. Rachel knows that she shouldn't blame herself. She knows that in the end, it was Dick that drove her out of Titans Tower and eventually drove her into the arms of Roy Harper. A small part of Rachel doesn't want Kory to remember them. A small part of Rachel wants Kory to stay with Roy. That same part tells her that wanting Kory to remember them and get back with Dick is selfish. She can see that maybe Roy Harper, the former heroin user and altogether idiot, is a second chance at happiness for Kory. And what kind of friend would she be to ruin that for her?

* * *

Jason and Bruce decide to have Rachel Gar and Kori patrol the skies while the rest of them cover the threat on the ground. They also decide to not go in until the opposition makes the first move. They both agree that they themselves making the first move might cast a negative light towards the Justice League and other superhero syndicates. For the most part Dick agrees with them. If they attacked first, then they could possibly be seen as the aggressor, no matter what side they are fighting on. But, if they respond to action taken by their opponents, then they would most likely be seen as defenders instead. If they have the press on their side, then they will have the benefit of the doubt. Bruce had assured Jason that he has surveillance all over Gotham to ensure a low amount of civilian casualties. When Bruce does a job, he thinks of everything.

* * *

Jason is finally leaving Wayne Manor. It's a fact that will help Dick sleep easier.

"Grayson" Jason says as he approaches Dick "Back off of her a little ok? The last thing she needs is you and your team sniffing around her and making her nervous."

"I bet you would like that, what? Are you afraid we are going to take your 'big gun'?" Dick responds with venom in this tone. He doesn't like being told what to do. Especially by his psycho little brother.

 **I want to apologize to most of my reviewers. A majority of you have been super supportive of me and last chapter I kind of think when I was talking about one reviewer, I attacked all of you. I'm sorry. I have just been getting really frustrated and I'm sure if you read the reviews you can see why. I love hearing from you all.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 12

"It may be hard for you to wrap your thick head around, but she's actually my friend and Roy and I actually care about her. You probably want to think of me and Roy as bad guys who just want to corrupt her. But we are a team. So get your head out of your ass and just listen to me for once." Jason is angry. How dare Dick accuse him and Roy of not caring about Kori? It was Dick that doesn't care about her. He wants to be the only man in her life but she isn't the only woman in his life. Jason walks away from Dick and leaves Wayne Manor.

* * *

Kori is still sleeping peacefully when Roy wakes up. He can see how calm and relaxed her beautiful face is. He brushes her hair away from her face so he can see her face better. She fidgets as his finger brushes against her nose. She lets out as squeal as stretches. He smiles at the adorableness of it. He thinks he's in love with her. When he was younger and going through a dark patch in his life, he didn't think love existed. The closest thing he had ever felt to love was the love he had for his daughter, Lian. When she died, he became so lost and he went back to his old habits. The high of the heroin felt so good and helped him forget the pain of losing his only child. His friends had all abandoned him. Dick, Wally, Garth, none of them wanted anything to do with him. Neither did the Justice League, including Oliver.

Then he started a friends with benefits thing with Kori. Their friendship started to become stronger. Eventually he realized that they had become something more than friends. He knew that he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. He saw that she was a broke shell of the person she used to be, but only wanted to fix her. He now sees that she is almost the woman he first met all those years.

"I think I'm going to jump in the shower. Wanna join?" He hears her sultry voice that is still deep with sleep ask him.

"Now, how can I refuse such a nice offer?"

* * *

Jason hears a knock to the door of their safe house. He grabs the gun that he has on the breakfast table and walk towards the door. He cocks it as he reaches for the door knob. He pulls the door open quickly as he points his gun towards the person at the door. It's Bruce. Dick and Babs are behind him. Jason lets out an exasperated sigh and puts his gun in the holster. He steps aside and invites them inside.

"How did you find this place?" Jason asks truly curious.

"I put a tracker on you when you left last night." Jason should have known. Bruce wouldn't just let him leave without knowing where he was.

"What do you want?"

"Where is your team?"

"I asked you first."

"We think that they are planning on releasing a aerosol version of the fear toxin at the Mayor's speech tomorrow."

"How do you know this?"

"I have wiretaps in Lex Luthor's personal and business phones."

"So this is fact? He doesn't know you have wiretaps on his phone?"

"Yes this is fact and no he doesn't know." Bruce says obviously getting frustrated at Jason's questioning. "Now where is your team?"

Bruce's question is answered by a feminine squeal and giggle followed by a masculine groan.

Jason gives a snort. He knows that those aren't Roy and Kori's sex noises. But Bruce and Babs don't. He isn't sure about Dick. He did have a long relationship with Kori so he might be able to recognize the sounds that she makes, but by the way his face is getting red, he must have forgotten.

Roy comes down almost immediately after wearing red pajama pants and limping slightly.

"Dammit Jay, why'd you have to give us the room with such bad lighting." Roy groans.

"Did you stub your toe again?" Jason says trying not to chuckle, and failing.

"Stop laughing at me you bastard."

"Why it's funny?" Jason laughs. Roy just grumbles and saunters over to the refrigerator. Roy grabs his orange juice and chugs it straight out of the carton.

"Ew, why don't you grab a cup you slob!" Babs exclaims disgusted at Roy.

"Get off my case. It's my orange juice. I bought it." Roy says. Babs rolls her eyes at him.

"Is Kori coming down?" Jason asks.

"Nah. Not yet."

"Why?"

"She fell back asleep. She's had an exhausting past couple of days."

"Really?" Jason draws it out not believing his ginger teammate.

"Look, if there is going to be a battle tomorrow, then she needs all the rest she can get. She's going to sleep for a couple hours then she's going to get the much needed solar radiation." He says as he grabs a bowl and pours Lucky Charms and milk in it. "My kitty needs her energy."

* * *

Roy hears soft footsteps coming towards him about ten minutes later. He looks from the corner of his eye and sees Dick coming towards him. He goes back to his bowl of cereal. Dick sits down and Roy can feel him staring. Roy drops his spoon and looks up at Dick.

"Is there something you want?" Roy asks Dick.

"Look Roy, I know you and Kori have this friends with benefits thing going on, but I would appreciate it if you back off. I kind of want to try and win her back."

"Yeah that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to back off."

"Why not?"

"God, you really are a dick, aren't you?!" Roy is getting pissed. How dare Dick ask him to back off of Kori. "It's not my fault you didn't see her for the amazing woman she is. I'm not going to give up the best thing in my life since Lian. Do you know how many bullets she's taken for me and Jay? How she lifted me up from being a dead man? Nah bro, I'm not giving her up. I'd be an idiot to because she's a real keeper."

 **I want to thank Stardust9415 for inspiring that last piece of dialogue. I got a private message and was given the last bit that Roy said and I loved it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC comics.**

Chapter 13

After Dick's conversation with Roy, Bruce wanted to stay and wait to see if Kory was in good shape. A couple days ago, Bruce had wanted Dick and the Titans to take the three of them into custody. Now, Bruce wants their help in taking down a bigger threat. Roy and Jason aren't very powerful by themselves; it is Kory that makes them powerful. She makes them valuable to them. Dick is certain that if Kory was still on their team, then Bruce would have gone through with arresting Jason and Roy. Dick is positive that Jason knows this. How can he not? Jason isn't an idiot. Dick knows that; Bruce knows that. They would be idiots to assume that Jason isn't aware of everything.

"Do you know when Koriand'r will wake up?" Bruce asks Jason.

"Yeah, she's been up for an hour. She's sunbathing."

"Why is she sunbathing?" Bruce asks with his eyebrow raised. Dick knows. Dick knows almost everything about Kory. He knows that she likes mint toothpaste on her pizza. He knows that she likes to drink mustard straight from the bottle.

"Her powers come from solar energy. The more radiation she absorbs, the more her powers are charged." Jason answers. Dick knew that.

About an hour later, Dick hears the lightest footsteps come down the stairs. She's wearing a pair of pink athletic shorts that come up to the tops of her thighs and a black sports bra. She's pulling a pink crop top over her head. He was in awe of how beautiful she is. She doesn't notice them all staring at her until she has pulled the shirt down to her belly button. Dick is angry. He can't believe that Jason and Roy let her dress like that! She is basically fully exposed! He knows that he really shouldn't be angry. That's how she dressed when she was a Titan. The new Kory doesn't have the same modesty that his sweet Starfire had. Maybe a part of him is finally realizing that this Koriand'r is not his sweet little Starfire.

"Oh, I did not realize we had visitors" Kory says as she stands at the bottom of the stairs. She looks uncomfortable. "Jason, do you know where Roy went?"

"He's in the living room. Kori, how are you feeling?" Jason asks with a worried look on his face. "I mean Roy said you were really exhausted yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I feel well. It was a long flight from here to Munich and I did not get a chance to recharge. But now that I have had the chance, I feel most energized." Before she leaves to go to the room Jason calls for her.

"Can you tell Roy that he needs to steal more arrows from Queen Industries?"

"Yes, I shall do that. Am I to go with him?"

"No, you need to rest. He's a big boy, he can go by himself."

* * *

Babs is angry at him. Dick knows this because she had been glaring at him the whole way back to Wayne Manor. It had been an awkward drive back. In the past two years they have been living in Gotham, neither of them mentioned Kory. Babs would get jealous at how upset Dick had been when Kory had left and Dick would blame the Kory left and the Titans disbanded. Kory was the topic of many of their screaming matches over the years.

It's impossible for Babs not be jealous of the alien slut. She is gorgeous and immediately draws the attention from any rooms she walks into. She has long flowing hair and a body that Kim Kardashian would be jealous of. Her face is extremely beautiful. She has a petite nose and plump lips as well as defined cheekbones. She has everything that Babs ever wanted in the looks department. It didn't help that Dick still loved her. Babs isn't an idiot. She sees the way that Dick looks at the alien. So forlorned.

"What's your problem Babs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dick."

"Oh, really? Because in the car you would glare at me like I just killed a puppy then when I looked over, you act like you weren't just glaring at me."

"I think you know why I'm mad, Richard." She knows she had just hit a sore spot. Of all the women that he had ever been in a relationship with, only one had been allowed to call him Richard. Only Kory.

"No Babs, I really don't know what bug crawled up your ass so why don't you tell me."

"Do you still love the slut?" The bitter harshness of the question threw Dick off.

"What?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Babs, you know…"

"No, I don't know Dick! I really don't! You say that you don't love her and that you want to be with me. So you break up with her and start a relationship with me back up. Then she leaves and you get all mopey, but you stayed in the relationship with me! Now all of a sudden, after FIVE years, you see her again and decide you want her back. You are the most fickle fucking man I have ever met! So No, I don't know whether or not you love her!"

"She was my best friend Babs." He sounds so upset. She is getting to where she wants him. So close to the truth.

"So was I Dick! I was your best friend too! So what, do you fall in love with all of your best friend?! Should I warn Wally?!"

"No, Babs. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me whether or not you love her. That's all you have to say Dick."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"A big part of me still loves her Babs. A part of me will always love her and always will. But I also love you Babs. I don't want to lose you like I already lost her."

"But Dick who would you choose. If you could only choose one. Me and Kory. Who would you choose?"

"Probably you. But I would forever regret not choosing Kory."

 **To the person who goes by vi, mi, sd, si, and most recently sonnyd, can you please stop leaving the same message. It gets really frustrating. I love reading reviews. So when I see a new one get posted, I get really excited to what is going to be said and what the reader liked about the chapter, but I just get frustrated and a little sad when I see that it is the same review I have read 30 times before. I would message you privately, so the other readers don't have to read this, but you are an anonymous reviewer. Please for my sanity.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 14

Unlike what others think, she is not a ditz. She knows who he is. She recognized him the bar. He is the man in the black and blue suit. He is the one that broke her heart. He still makes her uncomfortable. He stares at her. He gawks at her. He sometimes looks at her angrily. He had looked angry after she had put her shirt on yesterday. Jason had explained to her that it was because her clothes were revealing. She doesn't understand the human concept of modesty. Roy had explained that humans don't like nudity. She doesn't want to begin try to understand humans.

She feels comfortable around Roy. He is so relaxed. He tends to make the atmosphere around him more relaxed. He makes those stupid jokes that she finds so endearing that breaks the tension in the air. He is also kind. They say that those who have been hurt the most are often the kindest. That is so kind in Roy's case. He cares. He once told her that he doesn't want anyone close to him to feel the same pain that he felt all those years ago. He doesn't want anyone important to him to be abandoned in their time of need. People may believe him to be an idiot, which he is, but in the inside, in a part that he tries to hide, he is the nicest person she has ever met. She had told him that she would never leave him. Not unless he wanted her to.

* * *

Roy is counting his arrows. He had been able to get forty arrows last night. With the ten that he has, that makes fifty arrows. He knows that he can take at least fifty. He thinks that he should learn how to make them, or at least get enough money to buy them. Maybe he and Kori could make a sex tape. They could make a lot of money, maybe even more than Paris Hilton and Kim K combined.

What Dick said yesterday upset him. At first the two of them had just been friends, but this thing that they had is starting to become something else. She is the only person he has talked to about Lian. His sweet little girl who was killed during an attack on Star City when their house collapsed on them. Kori has held him when he broke down in front of her for the first time. Dick doesn't have the right to ask him such a big favor. Dick lost that right years ago.

"Are you two ready to go?" Jason asks looking between Roy and Kori. Roy gives Jason a sarcastic salute and she nods her head.

* * *

Roy and Jason were doing great. The two of them were shooting at enemies left and right. Their targets are basically zombies. Lifeless, thoughtless, only intent on killing them. Zombies. Before they started, Bruce gave Roy even more arrows. It gave Roy basically an endless supply of arrows. He was able to shoot anything and not have to worry about running out. Jason is lucky. He doesn't have to worry about such things. He has many guns and a near infinite amount of ammo.

"Hey, Jay." Roy says.

"What?" Jason asks the irritation seeping through his voice. He is concentrating. He doesn't want to have to deal with an idiot while he is concentrating.

"Betcha fifty bucks this next one is a head shot."

"I don't bet on stupid things."

"Come on Jay. You only say that because you know I'll win." Roy says as he aims at a coming target. Bulls-eye.

* * *

Kori is dodging the lasers that are coming towards her at alarming rates. Something about the armour that this Lex Luthor is wearing is eerily familiar to Kori. It looks like it can almost be Tamaranian. Kori looks down and sees a mass of the zombies (as Roy calls them) heading towards Roy and Jason. She unleashes her energy beams down on them obliterating them. She looks behind her to see an odd machine at an extremely fast speed. She recognizes the Tamaranian technology immediately. In a panic, she flies away as fast as he can in hopes of escaping the Machine. She is far away from the site of the fight. She lets out a breath of relief, she can no longer see the thing following her.

A flash of white light proves her wrong.

* * *

"Dude, I think we got the last of them" The green one says. Jason still doesn't know his name and he still doesn't care. His wife lands on the ground gracefully besides him.

"He's right. There are no more in the air." She says with her raspy monotone voice.

"There are none on the ground." Confirms Cyborg. Jason knows his name. He's on the Justice League now. Roy looks around. Jason looks at him and arches and eyebrow.

"Where's Kori?" Roy says with a panicked tone. His Question is answered by a bright blinding white light. Roy curses and runs to the nearest car. He hotwires it and drives to the west, where the light came from.

"What was that?" Bruce asks, wanting to know about the blinding light. Jason sighs.

"Kori. That was Kori."

* * *

When Roy drives past an empty field, the first thing he sees is the smoke. He jumps out of the car and runs towards where the smoke is coming from. When he gets there, the smoke is so thick that he can barely see and breathe. He coughs a hacking cough.

"Roy...?" He hears a weak voice call out for him. He pushes the smoke in a hope that it dissipates. The smoke eventually weaken enough to where he can see her form. He slides his arms beneath her neck and knees and lifts her. He carries her a few feet away to where the smoke isn't as thick.

She's covered in blood; he's guessing it's all her own. She has cuts all over her face. He thinks she got those from trees as she fell. The wound that is concerning him is a piece of metal protruding from her side. He doesn't want to move it in fear of causing her to bleed more.

"You came for me." She says with a weak smile.

"Always Princess. I'm always gonna come for you."

 **I want to thank Miss Geek for your last review. It was very inspirational and you made a very good point. Thank you, I very much needed to hear that. Vi I accept your apology except please let's just review once per chapter from now on. Is that ok?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

Chapter 15

When Roy came back, he was carrying an unconscious and bloody Kory. Her body was covered with scrapes and there was a huge piece of metal embedded in her abdomen. Around the wound, thick red blood was oozing out of her. She was limp in Roy's arms and weaker than Dick had ever seen her. She seemed so… human.

She's laying down in one of the spare beds in Wayne Manor. Alfred had been able to stitch up her wound, but she is still unconscious from the blood loss. She has been unconscious for two days. In those two days, Jason and Roy had been taking turns sitting by her bedside. Jason would sit facing the door and point a gun at whoever entered the room. Roy would just place his head on her lap and would put her hand on top of his head. Dick didn't want to get shot by Jason or glared at by Roy, so he just stayed away from her room. Just like he had done with her room at Titans Tower. He would go to see her, then lose his courage at the door.

Dick walks to the doorway and sees Jason sleeping at his usual chair. He walks up to Kory. She looks so incredibly delicate. Her skin is still the same color, orange. He pushes a piece of blood red hair away from her angelic face. He then strokes her face. Her skin is as smooth as a baby.

"Do you usually caress other guy's girlfriends while they are asleep?" Jason says. Dick looks up and Jason is looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Dick moves his hand from Kory's face and looks at Jason.

"Are they really that close?" Dick asks with a sigh.

"Yeah, Roy made it official the other night. She's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"I've seen her happier."

"I don't think so." Jason says with a small smile. "She is so free. She doesn't have to worry about competition because Roy realises how beautiful she is. I think that she is more of an amazing woman than you ever gave her credit for."

"Don't judge me, Todd." He isn't happy.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that you traded an amazing woman for a mediocre one."

* * *

"I don't recognize the technology" Bruce says kurtly staring at the piece of metal that had been embedded in Kory's midsection.

"It's Tamaranean. I had read about it in a journal in Kori has on her ship." Jason says almost immediately after. They all look over at Jason.

"What is it supposed to be?" Vic asks.

"I honestly don't know. From what I understand, it takes away some of the physical aspects that make Tamaraneans as powerful as they are. Making her a vulnerable as us."

"And how do you know this?" Dick asks. He's upset that Jason has read about Tamaranean technology and he never knew how powerful they could really be.

"Another Xenophobe had similar technology. Mutated himself into some sort of lizard then attacked her. When Roy found her she was damn near frozen."

"We could perhaps recreate this technology. Use it for our own benefit should she ever become a threat." Bruce states. A part of Dick agrees with what Bruce is saying. He hates himself for thinking that, but she is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. He had always dismissed her as some sort of "damsel in distress", but today he witnessed the true magnitude of her power.

"Not going to happen Bruce." Jason states. Everyone in the room gasps. No one ever went against anything that Batman has ever said. No one. "Kori risked her ass out there today to save **your** city. No way in hell am I going to let you develop tech that can possibly allow a xenophobe like you kill her."

* * *

Dick goes up to the room she is staying in. The door is wide open. When he walks into the doorway, she is standing by the window looking up at the stars.

"Hi" He says. He feels so stupid right now. This is just the first time he has been alone with her in five years. The last time he was alone with her is when he broke up with her. She turns around and looks at him with those brilliant green eyes.

"Hello"

"How are you?" He asks tentatively.

"As well as I can be. It seems as though now that I have regained my strength, my natural heat has burnt the beautiful stitching on my side. Luckily for me, my own body cauterized the wound."

"Are you okay? I've heard that that can hurt a lot."

"Pain of the body hurts less than pain of the heart."

"I agree with that."

"You have problems with the red-head, yes?"

"You could say that."

"How is Barbara, by the way?"

"She's kind of been on my ass about a bunch of stuff. Getting all possessive because I saw an old ex for the first time in years."

"She can be quite the bitch, yes? That is what Jason and Roy call her. I am not sure if that is the proper term." Dick lets out a laugh.

"I should probably be concerned that they call my girlfriend a bitch." It isn't a question. He knows that he should be concerned, but he isn't.

"I believe it is a common opinion among your friends." Dick laughs more.

"Yeah, it is. Among her friends too." They both laugh at that. He then thinks. He didn't reintroduce her to Babs. In fact, Babs has been avoiding Kory like the plague. He looks over at the siren with blood red hair and starts to walk towards her.

"I don't remember introducing you to Babs."

"You didn't."

"So, how do you know her?"

"That's a silly question. I met her many years ago."

"So you do remember us?" There is a little hope in his voice.

"Oh Richard, how could I ever forget? It isn't everyday a girl get her heart shattered into pieces."

 **DUN DUN DUN! oh yes I did. Sorry for such the long update. I've just been really busy with classes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I know, cliff hanger! Please don't be too angry.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 16

"So what? You were pretending to forget about us?" Dick asks. She can hear the anger in his voice.

"My psychology wanted me to, but a small part of me clinged onto you. I took a lot of measures to remember you."

"Then why pretend to forget us?"

"Because I want to move on. When I wanted you, I didn't have anyone in my life that cared about me, so I tried to keep my memories of you. Then when me and Roy started to get more serious, I tried to let go of that. So I forgot how you made me feel, but I couldn't forget you."

"So, do you want to try it again? Me and you? Us?"

"Richard…" she trails. "I really like being with Roy. It feels so natural. I loved you so much, but all you ever did was hurt me. I gave you so much, but you always found it so easy to throw it away."

"Kory… that night in the pool… I didn't mean it."

"But that isn't the only time you have hurt me. You hurt me every time you became obsessed with Slade. You hurt me in Tokyo. You hurt me in the pool and you hurt me the morning after. I gave you everything, but you just kept hurting me."

"Fine. Just forget friendships that you've had for years for some drug addict. If that is the choice you are going to make then go ahead." His voice sounds like he is about to cry. "It's your choice."

"Please don't make me choose. I remember our time together and it is almost impossible to choose between the two of you. If you make me choose then you might not like what I choose."

He leaves her alone to her thoughts. She thought that the choice would be harder to make. She and Roy had anticipated that it would be a hard conversation, but it had been so easy. He hadn't gotten violent or overly angry, he had just gotten sad. It almost made her sad.

* * *

Roy is standing in front of the fridge trying to figure out what to eat. It isn't like back at the safe house where the fridge was filled with leftover chinese takeout and pizza and the cabinets had cheap sugary cereal. But at Wayne Manor, it was all gourmet crap that had a weird aftertaste. Roy was really craving shitty takeout. Kori prefers spicy Kung Pao chicken while Roy himself prefers Lo Mein. Jason doesn't really have a preference, but he tends to get Lo Mein as well. Roy sighs heavily as he closes the refrigerator door. He is able to see a redhead behind him, but it isn't the redhead he wants to see.

"What do you want Babs?"

"I've never seen anyone turn away the food in the Wayne fridge."

"Yeah, well we usually orders out. Not gourmet crap."

"Well, shouldn't you be used to gourmet? You did live with Olly…"

"He prefers takeout as well." He turns around. She's wearing a tight tee-shirt and a pair of short shorts. "What do you really want?" She gives him a coy smile and puts her hand on his chest.

"I just wanted to talk." She's playing with his tee-shirt.

"Miss Gordon, I think you're trying to seduce me. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am very happy with my girlfriend." He is able to pry her hands off of his shirt.

"Dick is up with her right now. I know he's going to break up with me, so why not have a little fun."

"Yeah, but I don't think she's going to break up with me. Do you just like taking guys from her? Is it like some sick inferiority complex that you have Babs?" She slaps him and walks away with a fire to her step. He rubs his face and gives a big grin. "Looks like I hit a sore spot."

* * *

Jason wants to go back to his safe house. He liked that safe house. There were two bedrooms and the walls were thick so he didn't have to hear Roy and Kori have fun at night. Bruce ruined that. Now Jason is checking out the alternative safe house that he has in the State. It isn't as ideal as the last one, but it'll do.

Jason didn't like being in Wayne Manor. It made him feel like a child again. Bruce still likes to boss him around and sometimes would give him a sad look. Jason takes a puff of his cigarette and flicks the ash. He closes his eyes and relishes the taste of smoke in his mouth.

"Smoking kills." a raspy feminine voice says from behind him. It's the purple haired woman from Dick's team.

"That's the whole point. Is there a reason you're here?"

"Dick wanted someone following you."

"So the Mr. Goody Two-Shoes actually cares? Be still my beating heart."

"As long as you have Kory, he isn't going to leave you alone and you know that. Even if she has an established relationship with your redheaded idiot."

"We deserve to be left alone. We just saved your asses. You guys couldn't have done it without us."

"I agree, but you know Dick and Bruce. They aren't going to see it that way. I would leave Gotham if I were you." She walks away.

She has a point. Bruce and Dick wouldn't leave them alone, for different reasons. Bruce's reason was more reasonable. They weren't exactly trustworthy. Bruce wants to keep a close eye on them in case they do become dangerous. Jason threw away the device that Luthor shot at Kori, but he suspects that Bruce took it out of the garbage and started to study it. Jason understands Bruce's reasons.

He doesn't understand Dick's. Dick has this confusing fascination with Kori. Whenever she isn't around, he doesn't care and continues his relationship with Babs. But when she's around, he's obsessed and wants her all to himself. Like he forgets about her, then when he sees her, She shouldn't be in a relationship.

Kori is a complex creature. She pushes memories into some deep cavern in her mind and tries to hide them. She holds them close to that flawless chest of hers. He doesn't know everything that she has been through, but she has been through a lot. Kori has constantly been hurt in the past, and Jason and Roy are trying their damnedest to keep her from getting hurt again.

He really wants to go back to Munich.

 **Sorry for the wait! I am happy that all of you ae liking this story! Please continuing reviewing, but one per chapter please :).**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 17

When she gets back, Rachel can tell that Dick had a conversation with Kory. She can feel the tension in the room when she walked into the meeting with the rest of her former team.

"What was Jason doing?" Dick says. No greeting. The conversation had gone bad. She had rejected him. Rachel knows that it is for the best. She wants Kory to be happy. When they were together, Dick tended to do nothing but hurt her. Things seemed to be sweet between the two of them, but them there would be times when Dick would lose it and Kory would be on the receiving end of his temper. These were the moments that she broke down and they would usually break up and get back together.

"Looking at real estate."

"Why?"

"Because you and Bruce know where he is right now. It makes sense. Bruce is obsessed with knowing where his team is and you are obsessed with Kory. He wants his team to be left alone and between you and Bruce, that isn't going to happen as long as the Bat family knows where he is." Dick goes to argue with her, but she interrupts him before he can even get a word in. "Whether we like it or not, she is a part of his team. You disprove of everything that she does because she is a part of his team. You don't like the way that she dresses because she isn't your girlfriend. You just don't like that she is with Roy and not you, but you made your bed, so lie in it." The room is quiet. The air that is spiraling around them is filled with the tense awkwardness.

"So what, you want to see Kory with a heroin addict? Is that okay with you Rachel? Because that isn't okay with me." Dick seethes. He doesn't allow himself to yell at her.

Vic can tell that Dick is mad. His fists are balled up and his eyes are squeezed shut. While Vic thinks that Rachel is going hard on Dick, he can't help but agree with her. Dick can't just have both Babs and Kory on a leash so he can switch between the two of them. It isn't fair to either of them. Dick has been in a relationship with Babs since he broke up with Kory. But now that Kory is back, Dick all of a sudden wants her back? It doesn't seem right to Vic and leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Roy Harper might not be his favorite person, but it is obvious to him that Roy cares about Kory. He just wishes that Dick will see it the same way that he does.

Rachel is about to say something, but there is a knock on the door. They all look over and Roy Harper is sticking his head through the door smiling at all of them like the big idiot he is.

"Anyone want Chinese food?"

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the room while everyone ate their food. Dick looked up from his orange chicken to see Kory digging into her Kung Pao chicken. She does this thing with the piece of chicken that he finds extremely interesting. She takes the piece and coats it in the rice. The is so enthralled with the way that she is eating the chicken, she doesn't notice Babs storm out of the room. He is broken from his trance by an extremely hard jab to the ribs. He looks to where it came from to see Rachel motioning to him that Babs left. He gets up out of his seat and walks towards the direction that Babs ran off towards. He finds her in the library

"Why do you do this to me?" She sobs

"Do what to you?" Dick is generally confused. He doesn't know what he did to Babs. On the field he knows everything that is going on, but when it comes to women, he is clueless.

"Why do you make it seem like everything is my fault?" He shoulders are shaking with the intensity of her tears.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Babs."

"You make it seem like you and Kory breaking up was all my fault. Like I seduced you into choosing me over her. You're the one who started flirting with me first remember?" He does remember. He had approached her first while he was still dating Kory. He had confided into her about his annoyance with all of Kory's questions and how naive she could be. He had been the one to kiss Babs first. "Like you stare at her like she is the whole fucking world and your friends all think that I am just some bitch that broke the two of you up. And I know that it is partially my fault, but you are not completely blameless. I just feel like I have been the one who has been taking all of the blame for this when both you and I know that she is the only one who was blameless."

"You're right."

"What did you say? Was that Dick Grayson admitting that someone else was right? I think that hell just froze over." The two of them shared a laugh.

"I'm serious Babs. I haven't been fair to either you or Kory. I wanted to blame one of you so it didn't feel like it was my fault that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I thought that I wasn't in love with her anymore and that we had a better connection because of our past. I just don't want to admit to myself that I made a mistake."

"It's okay to admit that you are wrong. Just as long as you can fix your mistakes."

"That's the problem Babs. I don't think that I can fix this. I think that I lost her and not just for a few years, but for forever."

 **I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have just been super busy with classes and I have had a serious case of writer's block. I am so very sorry.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 18

Jason is reading the morning paper when he sees Kori flying from the corner of his eye. He looks up from her paper to see her fully dressed for the day. He looks down at his watch. It was six-thirty in the morning.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?" Jason asks her. Kori looks back at him. He can see the worry on her face. He arches his eyebrow at Kori's odd behavior. He often finds Kori's behavior odd, but this is out of character for her. She generally isn't the type to sneak around.

"I haven't been feeling entirely well lately. I thought it would be best to run some tests back at my ship. I shouldn't be gone long." She says.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'll probably be back tonight."

"Okay. I hope you feel better." She smiles and mutters her thanks and leaves.

* * *

Roy whistled an unfamiliar tune as he was getting out of the shower. He had gotten a note from Kori when he woke up. He can't say that he isn't curious to hear what she has to say when she gets back, but he trusts her to come back. He walked up to the clothes on his bed with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. He stops mid whistle as soon as he sees the shadow sitting in the chair in the corner. He reaches under his pillow. He quickly aims the crossbow at the shadow.

"Come out slowly." Roy says steadily as he continues to point the crossbow at the figure.

"Son" A familiar voice says. Roy gasps as a man who he hasn't see in years come in too the light. "We need to talk." Roy creases his eyebrows and glares at the man.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it Olly."

* * *

She arrives to her ship a couple hours after she had left the manor. She tried to fly as fast as she could. She is anxious to get the results of the tests. She has not been feeling like herself ever since she woke up after her injury. She wades through the mess that is her ship. She looks around.

"I really need to do some spring cleaning." She walks up to the machine that she needs. She reaches for the dagger she had borrowed from Jason and pricks her thumb. She puts the blade back in her pocket and squeezes her thumb until the blood comes out. She wipes her thumb on the small blue panel.

She waits for about two hours for the Tamaranian computer to process her blood. With every second she gets more and more nervous. The machine makes an incredibly loud and shrill noise. She runs up to the monitor and pulls up the result. She reads and she becomes incredibly happy and scared at the same time.

"Shit"

* * *

"Roy, Son, please hear me out." Olly says with his hands up. Roy still has that damn crossbow pointed at him. He feels his blood boil at what Olly has to say.

"You don't have the right to call me your son!" Roy yells "I'm not your son!"

"Like hell you aren't! I adopted you!"

"Yeah, then you left me! You left me when I needed you the most!" Roy can see the guilt on Olly's face and in his eyes. "I was messed up. I got better when my little girl was still alive. But she died, and it shattered my world. None of my friends were there for me when I needed them. Not Dick. Not Wally. Not Garth. You even turned your back to me. So why do you think that you have the right to call me son?"

"I'm sorry Roy. I made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. I just want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about your relationship with the Tamaranian."

"She has a name."

"Koriandr'. I want to talk to you about your relationship with Koriandr'.Now could you please put the crossbow down?" Roy lowers his weapon.

"What about my relationship with Kori?"

"I'm concerned." Roy gives a pain filled cynical chuckle.

"Why are you concerned? Because someone gives a shit about me?"

"No, I'm concerned that she still might have feelings for Dick."

"She doesn't and I trust her. I trust the one person who holds me when I cry for Lian. She avoids being alone with Dick and has told him she doesn't want to be with him. And what I really want to know is why are you all of a sudden concerned about me? Did Bruce call you? Did you all of a sudden feel guilty for all of the calls you never returned and all of the messages you never read?"

"Roy.." Roy slams his fist against the wall. He made a dent in it. He has tears in his eyes.

"I mean, do you know how much I wanted to die after she died? Do you know how many nights I dreamt of her blood on my hands? I felt all of this guilt because I failed as a father. I failed to save her from being crushed by a fucking building and you left me. Then Kori came along like the fucking goddess that she is and pulled me up from the darkness. She is the only true friend I have ever had and I'll be damned if I give her up for Dick Fucking Grayson."

* * *

She lands in the front lawn of Wayne Manor ten hours after she left feeling more nervous than she was when she left the ship. She took that damn test three more times all of them confirming what she knew in her heart. She is afraid of what Roy will think. She opens the door and goes straight up to her room with Roy. She seems him sitting on the bed that they share. She stops at the doorway and stares at him. He looks over and her and pats the bed next to him. She sits next to him.

"Where were you?" He asks her.

"I had to go back to my ship."

"Why?"

"I had to run some medical scans."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know"

"What's wrong?" There is silence. She is terrified and he can tell that she is. "Kori, princess, tell me what is wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

 **Firstly, I want to thank Miss Geek for some of the inspiration for this chapter. I loved the ideas that you gave me in your last comment thank you very much for being a loyal supporter and reviewer of this story! Second, and I know I've said this a thousand times, but please only one review per chapter. I usually feel pride in the amount reviews my stories get, but I feel like this stories been cheated. It is very disappointing to me and unfair to other reviewers.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 19

Dick sat at the table with Olly and Bruce talking to each other. Dick had felt embarrassed when he found out that Bruce called Olly to talk to Roy about Kory. He hated the situation. He felt embarrassed because it showed how truly desperate he was in regards to Kory. For once in his career as a hero, he felt inferior to Roy Harper; only this time he didn't lose a fight but rather the love of his life.

"He didn't want to listen to me, Bruce. The moment that he saw me he refused to listen to a single thing that I said, and I don't blame him." Olly says with his voice laced in guilt and grief. "I mean, I did abandon him. We all did."

"So he didn't listen to anything you said?"

"Not a single thing. He was angry. He defended her with a vengeance."

"I thought he would at least listen to you."

"Why would he Bruce? He is right. I did abandon him. When Lian died, I stopped talking to him. He had gone back into the dark, so I left him in his grief. We all did." Olly rubs his hands over his face. "Why would someone want to listen to them in their time of need? Why would they listen to someone they have grown to resent? I didn't even go to save him when he was imprisoned in the Middle East. How can I call myself his father?"

* * *

Dick walks past one of the upstairs bathrooms when he hears vomiting. He stops in his tracks and press his ear against the door. The sounds of gagging are violent and he almost feels sorry for the person in there.

"It'll be fine Princess, this will pass." He hears Roy say.

"I know." It was Kory. Dick doesn't remember Kory getting sick at her time in the tower. She did have that allergy to that metal alloy, but she never vomited. Never.

Dick knocks on Jason's door. The is opened by a very irritated Jason.

"What do you want Grayson?" His voice is still deep with sleep.

"Bruce wants us all to have dinner. Everybody."

"Fuck off"

"I'm being serious Todd."

"Since when do I take orders from Bruce?"

"Since you and your team have been freeloading in his home."

"Whatever, we'll be there. Fuck off."

* * *

Dick is basically clueless as to why Bruce wanted to call this dinner. Could it be because Olly was in town? Dick doesn't know what to think. He wants the whole embarrassment to be over. He doesn't want to feel the pity of Olly or the resentment of Bruce. He goes to the dining room to see that the table is fully set. There are ten seats made at the table. Alfred starts bringing out the different aspects of the meal. He puts bowls on each placemats and ladles soup in them.

"The food smells great."

"Thank you Master Dick. You may sit down. Everyone should be coming soon." Almost as though waiting on cue, Bruce and Olly come to the table and appear to be talking about a merger. They each take their respective spots at each end of the very long table. The rest of his team file in and sit down. They all wait to start until Jason and his team. They wait for five minutes.

"They're late." Bruce says his voice as hard as gravel.

"When has Jason ever been known for his punctuality?" Rachel drones in her monotone voice.

"What's up bitches?" Jason says as he enters the room. He grabs a rolls and rips in half.

"We were waiting on your team." Bruce says.

"They're coming. Kory said not to wait." Immediately, almost by divine intervention, Kory and Roy came in and sat down for dinner. Bruce signaled to Alfred for him to start pouring the drinks.

"Would you like a glass of wine Ms. Anders?" Alfred asks Kory.

"May I just get a glass of water?"

"Of course Ms. Anders." Dick finds it odd that Kory refused a glass of wine. She loves alcohol. She used to be able to chug whole bottles of vodka and still not get drunk. Why would she refuse a small glass of wine. "For a starter we have a lobster bisque. Our main is smoked salmon with mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus, and for dessert we have a tiramisu."

Dick looks over at Kory only to her pushing the bisque away. He arches his eyebrow and continues eating.

"Would you like for me to take that for you Ms. Anders?" Alfred says.

"Yes, thank you Alfred."

Rachel looks over at Kory and noticing she is just sipping on her glass of water and chewing on a roll. When Alfred took the main dish out, Kory puts her hand over her mouth and runs from the table. Roy runs after her.

"Jason, when were you going to tell us that Koriandr' is pregnant?" Bruce says while still chewing on his salmon. He looks unfazed by the information he just blurted out at the full dinner table. Vic and Gar both stop chewing and Rachel looks completely unfazed. It is Dick's reaction that is humorous. He had been mid swallow when Bruce made the announcement and he had spit it out all over himself.

"We weren't. We were just going to go to a safe house and maybe take a sort of sabbatical. Raise the kid just the three of us." Jason says while cleaning his nails. Dick stares at Jason. He can't be serious. The three of them raise a kid. It was ridiculous.

"Are you prepared for that? I mean a child is a big responsibility."

"I mean that isn't my decision to make, it is Roy and Kory's." Jason says snidely.

To say that Dick is pissed is an understatement. The woman that he was in love with was pregnant with a man who used to be his best friend. He wants to punch something .He wants to feel bone crush under his fist. He really wants to punch Roy Harper in his stupid face.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 20

She remembers what his reaction had been when she first announced it to him. He had stared at her for a long moment.

"What did you say?" He had looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"I am pregn…." She was interrupted by him grabbing her and spinning her around. He had cried into her shoulder. She could feel the tears against her shoulder. She comforted him and smiled at the kind man whose child she was carrying.

Jason had just looked at the two of them and just started to laugh.

"Doesn't Roy know what a condom is?" He had said between tears of laughter.

She is happy that they will be taking a break from being heroes. She is glad that they won't be taking any jobs until the child is at least five years old.

* * *

She finds it endearing that Roy has been super attentive since she told him of her pregnancy. Every time she finds herself puking her guts out, like now, he is always right behind her to hold the giant mass that is her hair murmuring reassurances as he pats her back. They have discovered that the smell of seafood makes her feel ill to her stomach.

Roy finds himself amazed by the fact that Kori is carrying a life inside of her. He finds himself amazed that they created the life that is manifesting into a small human inside of Kori. But he has always been fascinated by Kori. She has an aura of pure energy that attracts people in and makes people desire to be around her like a magnet. He can't help but be entirely hooked on her and he is hopelessly in love with her. If someone who would ask him about the way that he feels about her, he would not be able to explain it to them. How could his feelings for his saving grace be described in words? How he possibly think to put Kori into words? He's getting a second chance to be a father because of her. Who could he love more than her?

She lays down on the large bed besides him and enjoys the comfort of his arms. His arms are muscular, they need to be to shoot the arrows at the accuracy and speed that he does. They are not overly large. He is not overly large. He's lean muscle. Strong and fast. She adores his body. What is not to adore? He is a fit man. He's a beautiful man.

"Have you been thinking of names?" He asks, the deepness of his voice peaking through the silence. She honestly doesn't know. "I've been throwing a couple ideas around." She looks over at him.

"Tell me." She commands.

"I was thinking of your brother's name. You said it was Ryand'r. So I was thinking maybe, it if is a boy we can name him Ryan." She smiles.

"I love it."

"I'm glad"

"I think if we name him that the middle name should be Lee."

"Ryan Lee Harper. Kinda has a ring to it huh?" She laughs. She loves it. This must be what love and happiness feels like.

* * *

The next morning Roy wakes up to find that his arm is completely asleep. The prickling sensation that is crawling up his arm is almost intolerable. He looks over to find the source of the unpleasant feeling. A certain fire-haired siren has her very heavy hand rested on his arm as she sleeps. He tries to pry his arm away as gently as he can to avoid waking her up. He lets out the breathe he did not realize he was holding when he is able to get his arm successfully out of her grip without waking her. He gets out of bed as softly as he can and puts on the pants that were left discarded on the floor in the passion shared between the two last night.

When Jason wakes up, he finds Roy frying bacon. The idiot keeps popping his naked chest with bacon grease, Jason laughs internally at the redhead's pain. The redhead's head snaps in Jason's direction and glares.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole." Roy snaps. Goddamnit, he is just trying to make breakfast for the incredibly pregnant woman who is still asleep upstairs and Jason just has to start laughing.

"It's not my fault you decided to not wear a shirt dumbass." Jason retorts. Roy doesn't have a comeback but rather just sticks his tongue out at his friend who laughs harder in response.

He puts the hot bacon on the plate next to the apple slices and the peanut butter. Normally he would have made eggs, but they have found that the smell of eggs gets Kori queasy. It's funny because Kori's normal eating habits might make a human gag or barf, but her pregnancy cravings were semi-normal.

When he goes up to the room with the food he had just made, he finds her still asleep in the same position she was in when he had left. He smiles and goes to place the plate on the bedside table next to her. He then moves to get into where he had been and tries to peacefully wake her up with a series of kisses to her forehead. She lets out the most adorable little squeal and opens her brilliant green eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. I made you breakfast."

"Hmm. Thank you." She says and gives him a peck on the lips before going to eat her breakfast. All he knows is that if this is what domestic bliss is like, he never wants to go on another mission.

 **I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers to this story. I feel like I don't thank you all for your input often enough and would like to remedy that. I find that I only use this to complain about annoying reviewers rather than thank the ones who help inspire me to write more, so thank you. I love you all!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 21

Rachel finds herself sitting in the kitchen, watching him prepare food. She notices that he stay away from food that Kory had previously loved. He is staying away from mustard, mint, peppers, sushi, or food that humans might find odd. He isn't making the food that Rachel knows that Kory loves.

"Does she not like mustard anymore?" Rachel asks him. Roy doesn't turn around. Does he know how the Titans talk about him? Does he know how Dick talks about him?

"She can't eat it as much right now without getting sick. Whatever the baby doesn't like gets the baby sick."

"What are you making?"

"A fruit salad. She wanted something sweet. So why not give her something sweet and healthy."

"So she likes oranges and bananas?"

"Yeah. She also likes berries and kiwi." She never really noticed how attentive Roy is. He knows what makes Kory sick now that she is pregnant and what she is craving.

That's another thing. Rachel found it odd that Kory was pregnant with Roy's baby. She always thought it would be Dick's kid she would be having. She remembers back when the idea of Dick and Kory breaking up seemed impossible. She remembers when she thought that Dick and Kory would be getting married before her and Gar. She is broken from her train of thoughts by Dick bursting in the kitchen. And in that very moment, shit hit the fan.

* * *

Dick was seeing red. For the past couple of days, his anger has been reaching a boiling point. Every time he saw a sweet gesture between Roy and Kory or seeing the two of them obsess over their little bastard, he would get angrier and angrier. He was trying to push his rage deep inside himself. His anger reaches a breaking point. He looks into the kitchen and just seeing Roy sets him off.

He bounds into the kitchen with a purpose. He is finally going to be giving into what he has wanted to do since Bruce disclosed the news that Kory was pregnant. Roy notices him coming into the kitchen. He smiles at Dick.

"Hey man, what's …" Roy can't even finish his sentence as Dick's fist collides with his fist. Dick feels pleasure in feeling Roy's nose break under his fist. Before Dick goes to punch Roy again, he feels an unbearable fire on his back. He looks behind him to see a very angry Kory with her eyes still a bright flaming green. She shot him. He can't believe she shot him. He closes his eyes and passes out.

* * *

When Dick wakes up, he is laying face down in his bed. He can feel he is not alone. He tries to get up, but hisses in pain as he feels a stinging in his back.

"She makes you impulsive." He recognizes Bruce's voice. "Reckless. You're never so reckless with Babs."

"Babs doesn't have that effect on people."

"And Kory does?"

"Kory always has." Dick sighs. "I still can't believe that she shot me."

"I can." Dick looks over at Bruce, unable to believe what he just said. "Green Lantern mentioned that Tameranians are extremely territorial over their mates. You had been her first mate, but when Harper impregnated her, their bond bond became more dominant."

"Dear God Bruce. Should I even ask how you know all of that? Like I get learning part of it from Hal, but all of that! It amazes me, but also disturbs me."

"You shouldn't ask then."

"I'm guessing Jason and his team are all leaving then? I mean I don't think he'll want to stay after I attacked one of them."

"They are probably going to stay here. Jason said he doesn't have a new safe house yet. If it makes you feel better, Roy kind of forgave you already. It's Kory that is mad. You're lucky Roy was able to calm her down. She might have killed you."

"I almost wish she did."

"Don't talk like that Dick. It's unbecoming. Do I need to call Wally to cheer you up?"

"He won't cheer me up, he'd throttle me."

"Maybe you need to be throttled."

"Thanks Bruce. You really have a knack for cheering people up."

"So I've been told." Bruce says. He gets up and heads towards the door. "I left a newspaper on the seat. I'll have Alfred bring some tea over. It'll help calm your nerves."

* * *

Gar can't say he agrees with what Dick did, it was totally uncalled for him to just punch Roy like that, but he can see where Dick had been coming from. He would do the same thing. If Rachel and him broke up and he found out she was knocked up by his best friend he would be angry too. When Gar gets up to Dick's room to give him some logic puzzles, he found his friend was fast asleep. He sets the puzzles down on the table next to the bed. He sits down in the chair and observes his injured comrade.

"Look Dick. When Kory left, I was angry with you. I blamed you. She was like my sister and you shattered her world. But I guess at the same time a part of me was angry with myself. She had been hurting and I couldn't see the signs. So I guess a part of me deep inside then proceeded to blame you for everything because I didn't do anything. We have all been blaming you for everything when there was something all of us could have done. All of us were to blame, but we put all of the blame on you. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to you, it wasn't fair to us, and it wasn't fair to Kory. I know you've made a lot of mistakes these past few years, but that doesn't mean you deserve all of the shit everyone gives you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe it is best if we just let her go. She seems happy enough. Maybe that'll just be best for everyone right? Maybe that'll make things right between us. Maybe we can try and be a team again. The four of us." Gar starts to get up from where he was sitting. When he reaches the door, he turns back. "Goodnight buddy."

Dick feels a tear falling down his eye. With Gar's words he felt free. He felt like he could finally forgive himself.

 **Here it is at last! An update! So sorry it has been so long, I have been SUPER busy this semester. I have also had deep writer's block as well as being saddened by readers quitting my story for the ship. To be honest, I wasn't planning on updating today, I guess I just got inspired to upload stuff. I'm sorry to the reviewer who just commented as Guest. I know that you are no longer reading this story, but your review just broke my heart. In all honesty, I was originally going to have this fic be a Dick x Kori fic. I guess I just go annoyed with a certain reviewer and changed the ship of the story completely as a way to vent my frustration. I would like to thank Miss Geek for being a loyal reviewer as well as Melian and Allie McClure for getting me out of my deep writer's block with your lovely and inspiring reviews. Love you all!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Cartoon Network and DC Comics**

Chapter 22

Roy sits on a bar stool and stares at Kori as she holds a raw steak to where Dick punched him earlier. He studies her expression, finding her concentration sweet.

"I don't understand why you humans use raw meat for such wounds. Would it not be better for an ice pack to be applied?" She asks breaking him out of his trance.

"Maybe, but I prefer the feel of the steak. The cold isn't as intense as a pack of frozen vegetables." Almost as soon as the words come out, she gets the most adorable look on her face. Confusion.

"Why would you put vegetables on your face?!" She exclaims, bewildered by human medicine.

"They can sometimes serve as a substitute for ice pack." He says as he gently grabs her hand and lays it down on the counter. "You young lady need to rest. You got pretty worked up today, used up a lot of your energy." He almost regrets telling her to rest no matter how gently he did it because she looks angry, and not at him.

"Of course I got upset! You were ATTACKED!" She yells as she gets up from the stool so quickly that the stool almost broke.

"Yeah, Dick punched me pretty good, but I've been beaten up worse. I just want to be sure that the baby wasn't hurt in all the commotion." He says. Her facial expression softens. She shouldn't have snapped at him the way that she did. He is only concerned about the safety of their child. She gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well for that reason, then I shall rest."

"Thank you, Kori. You and the baby are my life now. You and the baby are all I got."

Almost as soon as Kori left, someone else comes into the kitchen. Roy can sense their presence, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to think about anyone else after such an intimate moment with the mother of his unborn child.

"I warned you about Dick, but you never listen to me." Ollie says. Roy really doesn't want to talk to Ollie right now. Not after he got sucker punched by Dick. "You should just let her go. He isn't going to let her go anytime soon. It is what is best for her."

"Is it really what is best for her? Being with someone who doesn't really know who he loves. One day it is Kori and the next it's Babs rather than with the father of her child?" Roy can't help the irritation coming through his voice as clear as the sky outside. "Why should I put Dick Grayson's happiness over my own? I went so long without joy and love, I forgot what it felt like to be loved! I lost everything! My friends, my mentor, MY CHILD! She is giving me a second chance Ollie. She is giving me another chance to be a father. If you ever cared about me, even a little, how can you ask me to let that go?" Ollie has nothing to say to that. He has no rebuttal, no defense, absolutely nothing to counter the stellar point that he just made.

* * *

She looks at herself in the mirror and runs her hands over the forming bump on her midsection. Others might not find it noticeable, but to her it is incredibly large. Kori is well known for her beauty, whether she was in her uniform or not. She has always had the perfect body with curves in all the right places. She looks in the mirror and gives a small frown at the new curve that appeared on her otherwise flawless form. As her hand goes up, she feels a powerful kick against her hand. She smiles and draws circles against that particular spot.

"I remember when my mother was pregnant with my little brother Ryand'r. It all happened so quickly. The political tensions began to rise when she got pregnant and by the time she gave birth to my brother only four months later, war had already broke out. I barely got to know my brother before I was sold to the Gordanians, but I still love him dearly." She smiles as the baby pushes up against her hand. "If you are a boy, I would like to name you Ryan after him. Do you like that?" The child pushes up against her hand again. She lets out a small laugh. "I guess that means that you approve." She says as she goes to lay down.

* * *

When he goes back up to the room about an hour later, he finds her asleep with her hand against her belly. Their baby. His baby. She is carrying his baby. He goes to the bed as gently and softly as he can in hopes of not waking her up. He lays down beside her and runs his hand over her bump.

"I love you already little bit. You know that right? I adore your mother, but you little bit, are already my entire world. As long as I am alive, you will always be loved and I will do everything in my power to keep you protected. I love you, more than anything in this whole world. You will always have worth, you will have value and I will kill anyone who tells you otherwise." He kisses the exposed skin on Kori's belly and rests his forehead against the growing baby. He feels a soft push against where his head is. He closes his eyes and smile against where he felt the life, which he had collaborated in making, develop a sense of movement and grow within the confines of the mother's body. "I love you Ryan Lee Harper. I love you more than anything in the entirety of the universe. Your mother pulled me out of a dark pit and I owe everything to her. Then she gave me to you to me. You are giving me to a second chance and for that, I am forever grateful."

 **I'm sorry it has been so long since I have updated and for that I have and for that I truly apologize. I have finished the year. I would like to thank Alycea, Allie McClure, Kicking Anders, and Miss Geek for your lovely reviews on the last chapter! I loved reading what you had to say! Kicking Anders, yes I have watched Judas Contract and I will be writing a quick one-shot for that movie when I am finished with this story. Allie, I am so happy that my shoutout made you so happy and I hope this one will make you equally as happy. Miss Geek, I love your insightful comments and supportive attitude. Alycea, I am most happy that you are enjoying this story and are liking my story so much and I am honored you are my 200th review.**


End file.
